Harry, son canapé, ma conscience et moi
by Nouchette
Summary: [Slash HPDM] Lorsqu'il se fait mettre à la porte par Hermione, Drago n'a pas d'autre choix que d'aller chez Harry pour qu'il l'héberge quelques temps. Mais la conscience du jeune homme s'en mêle et celuici n'est pas au bout de son cavaire!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Disclaimer :Tout à la merveilleuse **Jk Rowling**, rien à moi. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire._

_Résumé :Lorsque Drago se fait mettre à la porte par Hermione, le jeune homme n'a plus d'autre choix que d'aller s'adresser à son pire ennemi pour l'héberger quelques nuits, le temps qu'Hermione accepte de le reprendre. Ce que le jeune homme ignore c'est que la situation va s'éterniser et lorsque sa conscience s'en mêle, une chose est sûre, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Voudra-t-il vraiment quitter ce canapé et son propriétaire ?_

_Avertissement :Ceci est un **slash** Drago/Harry donc, homophobes, s'absternir. Je met** PG-12 **pour le moment, car il y a des risques de **lemon**. Si cela arrivait, je préciserais avant le chapitre, bien entendu !_

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous. Je m'étais jurée de ne pas poster cette fic avant d'avoir tout écrit mais je n'ai pas pu résister à le tentation. Tout d'abord parce que j'ai besoin de votre avis pour savoir où je dois me diriger et ensuite parce que j'aurais besoin d'un relecteur franc pour m'aider.La fic ne sera surement pas très longue, il n'aurait pas tant de travail ;) Donc, l'appel est lacé, le premier à me répondre remportera la place de relecteur._

_Si j'ai beaucoup de réponses pour ce chapitre, je mettrai rapidement à jour, sinon j'attendrai d'avoir quelques chapitres de réserve avant de le faire ! En attendant, bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce prologue vous plaira._

* * *

Cela avait commencé comme chaque journée. Drago s'était réveillé de mauvais poil, il avait envoyé paître cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson puis avait ordonné à ses deux gorilles de tartiner ses toasts. Il avait lancé quelques insultes au désormais très célèbre trio gryffondorien dont cette Sang-de-Bourbe d'Hermione avait fini par fondre en larmes. Bien décidé à l'ennuyer encore un peu pour se mettre de bonne humeur pour commencer la journée, Drago l'avait suivie alors qu'elle se précipitait, en pleurs, dans les couloirs. Coincée par son agresseur dans un coin sombre, Hermione avait fini par lui envoyer une claque magistrale, mettant ses nerfs à vif.

-Hey, c'est quoi ton problème, Granger ? T'as tes cloques ou tu te rebelles ? Cracha Drago Malfoy avec toute la hargne dont il était capable.

-C'est toi mon problème, Malfoy, hurla-t-elle en se débattant pour libérer ses bras de l'emprise de celui-ci.

-Oh, je suis outré, Granger ! Puis-je savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? Ce n'est pas quelques insultes qui t'ont mise dans un état pareil, tout de même ?

-Mais je t'aime, salaud, rétorqua-t-elle, au grand étonnement du jeune Malfoy qui se retrouva à son tour plaqué au mur, embrassé passionnément par une Hermione aux hormones en ébullition.

Tandis que Drago répondait à ce baiser, leurs langues se mêlant dans un tourbillon de sensations, échauffant leur corps autant que leur esprit, une voix parvint aux oreilles de Drago, troublant ce moment magique.

-Drago, réveille-toi.

Peu à peu les contours de cette scène se flouèrent. Les yeux fermés d'Hermione disparurent peu à peu et cette sensation de bien être s'envola en même temps. L'image de leurs lèvres se séparant pour laisser place à des sourires émus ne parvint même pas au cerveau de Drago, qui se réveilla doucement.

-Allez, réveille-toi, fainéant, cria Hermione dont la voix transperçait les tympans de Drago

-Hum…

-Debout !

-Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, se plaignit-il, se frottant les yeux en émergeant peu à peu de son si doux songe. Je rêvais du jour de notre rencontre, tu aurais dû le faire durer plus longtemps, Mione !

-Oh, comme c'est touchant ! Maintenant il est temps de redescendre sur Terre, Drago. Le jour ne notre rencontre est bien loin !

Un bruissement d'habits se fit entendre. Hermione s'affairait certainement à la lessive, c'était elle qui s'en occupait. Hermione s'occupait d'ailleurs toujours de tout dans le ménage. Drago, lui, n'avait qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table et endurer quelques fois la compagnie des amis de sa compagne. Lui et le Survivant entretenaient des relations tendues mais évitaient à présent de s'entretuer pour ne pas subir les foudres de leur amie. Celle-ci continua durant quelques minutes encore à retourner les vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd fasse sursauter Drago qui daigna alors ouvrir les yeux.

- Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'étonna-t-il alors de voir celle qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans remplir une malle noire des robes de Drago.

-Ta valise. Tu la prends et tu pars, je ne veux jamais que tu mettes les pieds ici. Pars !

-Hein ? Mais, pourquoi, Mione ?

-Et ne m'appelle pas Mione ! J'ai toujours détesté ce surnom ! Pars, immédiatement ! Ta très chère collègue, Eva, m'a raconté votre aventure toride, s'écria la brunette, hors d'elle.

-Eva ? Mais elle n'est qu'… tenta de s'expliquer le jeune Malfoy.

-Il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai été assez claire, tu prends cette malle et tu pars immédiatement !

-Mione, laisse-moi au moins le temps de m'habiller…

-DEHORS, hurla-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe alors que son désormais ancien petit ami s'exécutait.

Sans avoir compris ni quoi, ni qu'est-ce, Drago se retrouva en sous-vêtement, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'enfiler une robe, avec une valise en carton dans la main sous le porche de ce qui était autrefois son appartement. Ce fut bien entendu à ce moment-là que choisit la pluie pour commencer à tomber à verse. C'est un Drago trempé et en slip qui déambula ensuite durant quelques heures dans les rues de Londres.

-Allez, réfléchis Drago, murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors que la pluie frappait son visage.

_/ Attention, ton cerveau commence à chauffer/ _lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.

-Oh, silence !

_/ Et en plus tu parles tout seul ! Cela s'appelle la sénilité, Drago /  
_

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, se plaignit une fois de plus le jeune Malfoy.

_/ Une minute de silence, s'il vous plait. Nous avons affaire à un cas très rare d'intelligence aigue. Cet homme réfléchit / _continua la conscience du jeune homme sur un ton mélodramatique.

-Par Merlin, ce que tu es drôle, là-dedans, fit-il en direction de sa tête.

_/ Evidemment ! C'est ta conscience qui te parle. Tu vois, cette chose au fond de ton crâne que tu as mise en veilleuse il y a bien longtemps, cela s'appelle une conscience. Une conscience est généralement tout le contraire de la personne à laquelle elle appartient. Je suis drôle, pas toi /  
_

-Merci, je sais encore ce qu'est une conscience !

_/ Bien, félicitons notre ami Drago qui a appris un nouveau mot aujourd'hui. Demain nous verrons le mot « arbre ». /  
_

-Silence ! Par Merlin, cela devient vraiment grave, je me parle à moi-même.

_/ C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer depuis une heure /  
_

-En plus d'être sans toit, me voila psychotique, la belle affaire !

-Vous parlez tout seul, jeune homme ? Demanda soudain une clocharde à côté de laquelle Drago passait sans prêter attention.

_/ Ha, tu vois que j'ai raison, Drago ! Tu parles tout seul /  
_

-La ferme !

-Mais, soyez un peu poli jeune homme, je voulais juste plaisanter, se défendit la vieille femme mendiante qui croyait que son interlocuteur lui parlait.

-Oh, pardonnez-moi, madame, je ne m'adressais pas à vous mais à ma conscience, répondit le jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose habituelle.

La vieille femme le regarda avec un air surpris, reprit fermement son cadi usé et s'enfouit comme si elle avait vu le diable en personne. Drago se frappa mentalement. La pauvre dame avait dû le prendre pour un fou. Mais, après tout, Drago n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter du regard des personnes lui étant inconnues, plus depuis qu'il avait tout plaqué, famille et amis y compris pour suivre Hermione et rejoindre le camp de la Lumière. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui que la bataille finale visant à détruire Voldemort après l'anéantissement de ses Horcruxes avait été menée à bien. Sa carrière de Mangemort était belle et bien finie mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus compter ni sur sa famille ni sur ses anciens amis pour l'héberger en urgence.

Drago reprit sa route, se moquant du regard des passants qui se retournaient sur son passage pour fixer son boxer, n'ayant pas pris la peine d'enfiler autre chose.

_/ Bravo, tu lui a fait peur / _reprit alors la petite voix.

-Cela t'arrive-t-il de te taire ?

_/ Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir…Non ! Drago, ton cas est incurable. Tu te plains d'être célibataire et lorsqu'une femme t'aborde, tu la repousses /  
_

-Cette bonne femme devait avoir deux cents ans !

_/ Et plus toutes ses dents /  
_

-Elle était sans le sou, sans maison…

_/ Cela vous fait un point commun /  
_

-Moche et puante… continua Drago sans prêter attention à ce que lui disait sa conscience.

_/ Oh, un deuxième point commun /  
_

-Ridée et surtout, moldue, par Merlin !

_/ Quelle honte ! Des personnes pareilles ne méritent même pas de vivre / _répliqua la voix sur un ton pompeux.

-Exactement, s'exclama alors Drago Malfoy.

_/ C'était ironique, Drago /  
_

-Silence !

Drago continua sa procession dans les rues détrempées de la capitale Londonienne. Pour aller où ? Il n'en savait rien. Drago était tout de même un Malfoy et donc, était trop fier pour s'adresser à un centre d'hébergement pour les sans-abri. Puis, on était la journée et, bien qu'il fasse un temps misérable, le froid était supportable. Il y avait un dicton anglais qui disait que s'il pleuvait le matin, il ne pleuvrait plus le soir. Après la pluie vient le beau temps. Il ne restait plus à Drago que d'attendre une éclaircie. Soudain, Drago entendit un sifflement sur son passage. Il se retourna et vit étonné un vieil homme qui le regardait avec un air coquin et qui lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé. Drago ravala sa salive et accéléra le pas. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à ouvrir sa malle et enfiler des vêtements.

_/ Par Merlin, quel succès tu as auprès des trois fois vingt et tous sexes confondus, par-dessus le marché /  
_

-Moi au moins quelqu'un m'apprécie !

_/ Oh, mais on dirait que mon humour merdique déteint sur toi /  
_

-Ce doit être à cause de la pluie…

_/ Mais tu as oublié un détail, c'est que ceux qui t'apprécient ne sont pas les personnes que tu voudrais. /  
_

-Ma rupture avec Hermione n'est que provisoire.

_/ C'est beau l'espoir…/_

-Et puis je peux très bien me débrouiller sans elle !

_/ Je vois cela oui. C'est clair que se balader en boxer dans les rues de Londres sans savoir où aller est un modèle de réussite /  
_

-Je sais ce que je vais faire, s'exclama-t-il alors.

_/ L'illumination du jour ! Va falloir dire au maire d'éteindre les lampadaires en plein jour, cela te donne de faux espoirs. /  
_

-Je vais aller au Chaudron Baveur pour dormir cette nuit !

_/ Bien, et tu y resteras avec quel argent /  
_

-Je passerai à Gringotts avant.

_/ Magnifique ! Mais tu oublies que le Chaudron Baveur a brûlé il y a un an sous les sortilèges de ton père et ses petits amis Mangemorts. Retour à la case départ. /  
_

-Oh… Dans ce cas, je vais trouver la maison de Eva. On couche ensemble, elle pourra bien m'héberger pour une nuit ! Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on passe une nuit ensemble.

_/ Parfait, et elle te mettra où ? Tu feras ta place entre son mari que tu as rendu cocu et ses enfants /  
_

-Exacte, elle est mariée, constata Drago.

_/ Femme de ministre, pour être plus précise. Tu n'as pas choisi la moins influente des Médicomages avec lesquelles tu travailles, Médico Drago /  
_

-J'ai choisi celle avec la plus grosse paire de seins !

_/ Ou la seule qui ait bien voulu de toi. /  
_

-Silence, soupira Drago Malfoy. Et puis, pourquoi tu apparais comme cela, dans mon cerveau aussi subitement ?

_/ Oh, les consciences se réveillent après des épisodes assez violents et traumatisants, si elles se réveillent, bien entendu. Là tu a été tiré de ton rêve pour te faire larguer, c'est pas super comme moment pour se montrer mais je m'ennuyais toute seule dans ton cerveau miniature alors je m'en suis contentée. /  
_

-Puis-je espérer te voir disparaître un jour ?

_/ Oui, bien sûr, quand ta vie aura repris du sens, si elle en reprend un jour, ce qui, j'en doute fort, ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt. /  
_

-Me voila beau, se plaignit-il.

_/ Pour une fois. Faut dire que la nature ne t'as pas gâté mon pauvre… Personne ne mérite d'avoir des cheveux pareils. /  
_

-Hey, j'aime cette coiffure, moi !

_/ Dans ce cas, tu es le seul ! C'est vrai, qui serait assez fou pour trouver cette chose gluante attirante ? Je parie que si j'y mettais les doigts, j'y resterais collée ! Oh, suis-je bête, je n'ai pas de doigts /  
_

-Hermione aussi l'appréciait. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit clairement mais elle trouvait cela charmant.

_/ Oui, bien sûr et c'est pour cela qu'elle t'a mis à la porte /  
_

-Silence, cracha le jeune homme blond entre ses dents tel un serpent qui crache son venin.

_/ Si je compte bien c'est la sixième fois en quelques minutes que tu utilises ce mot, tu comptes entrer dans le Guinness Book des records /  
_

-Le quoi ?

_/ Silence, et marche /  
_

-Pour aller où ?

_/ Chez lui, pardi ! Tu vois, cette personne à laquelle tu t'obliges de ne pas penser depuis que tu cherches un endroit où aller… /  
_

-Je n'irai pas chez lui, se défendit alors Drago Malfoy.

_/ Dans ce cas, pourquoi c'est la cinquième fois que tu passes devant la porte d'entrée de ce célèbre Survivant /  
_

-Silence !

**_TBC... _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Tout à la merveilleuse **Jk Rowling**, rien à moi. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire._

_Résumé : Lorsque Drago se fait mettre à la porte par Hermione, le jeune homme n'a plus d'autre choix que d'aller s'adresser à son pire ennemi pour l'héberger quelques nuits, le temps qu'Hermione accepte de le reprendre. Ce que le jeune homme ignore c'est que la situation va s'éterniser et lorsque sa conscience s'en mêle, une chose est sûre, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Voudra-t-il vraiment quitter ce canapé et son propriétaire ?_

_Remerciement : Un énorme merci à **Ano **pour sa relecture attentive. S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser :D_

_Avertissement : Ceci est un **slash** Drago/Harry donc, homophobes, s'absternir. Je met **PG-12** pour le moment, car il y a des risques de **lemon**. Si cela arrivait, je préciserais avant le chapitre, bien entendu !_

* * *

Harry avait tout prévu pour que cette soirée soit parfaite. Sur la table de son salon, un pot de glace d'un litre fondait lentement. Il sentait déjà le bon goût de la vanille enivrer ses sens et les petits bouts de nougats qu'elle contenait craquer sous ses dents. Armé d'une cuiller, il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, totalement prêt à engloutir la crème glacée pendant la diffusion du magico-film. Harry Potter se délectait déjà. Il avait même enfilé le pyjama que Molly lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, signe d'une soirée télé réussie. Sur le pantalon en molleton, des oursons jouaient à la marelle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien dans ses pantoufles en plus ! Toutes les conditions étaient alors réunies pour passer la soirée tranquille à vider la boite de mouchoirs en papiers, à pleurer devant la réadaptation magique de Titanic. De plus Miranda Comediona tenait le rôle principal et Harry en était fou. Tout semblait en de bonne voie si on omettait le carillon de la porte d'entrée qui retentit quelques minutes après le début du magico-film. 

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Hermione m'a foutu à la porte, expliqua Drago avec la tête basse.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu te pointes chez moi, à cette heure-ci, avec une valise à la main et en caleçon, qui plus est ? Demanda l'hôte avec un air suspect.

-C'est juste qu'il pleut et je n'ai nul…

-N'y songe même pas, coupa le Survivant en claquant la porte à la figure de son interlocuteur.

Drago eut tout juste le temps de reculer d'un pas pour sauver son nez d'un aplatissement certain avant que la porte ne lui claque à la figure. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se trouvait sous le proche d'une maison, en haut d'un escalier, plus précisément. Il dégringola donc la dizaine de marches pour retomber assis dans une flaque d'eau sur le trottoir sous le regard médusé des quelques rares passants. D'un pas furieux, Drago se redirigea vers la porte d'entrée et appuya pour la deuxième fois de la journée sur la sonnette de celui qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

_/ Tu fais de la musique, Drago ? Elle t'amuse hein cette sonnette /_

- Il n'y a donc pas moyen d'avoir un peu de paix dans ce cerveau ?

_/ J'ai juste parlé de conscience, Drago, je n'ai pas dit que tu avais un cerveau. Ce serait trop beau /_

-Silence !

_/ Pourquoi ? Tu te concentres pour viser juste avant d'appuyer sur le bouton ? Attention à ne pas attraper de migraine / _

-J'essaie juste de t'oublier, misérable parasite !

_/ Oh, je suis émue. C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un tel compliment /  
_

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à complimenter !

_/ Evidemment, je suis une partie de toi ! Comment pourrais-je avoir quelque chose de bien /  
_

-Je… je…

_/ Pas la peine d'insister, t'es dans le lac, Drago /  
_

Avec fureur, Drago se remit à sonner à l'appartement toutes les dix secondes environ. Avec un tel vacarme qui mettrait ses nerfs à vif, le balafré ne résisterait pas dix minutes avant de venir lui ouvrir en le priant d'arrêter ce carillon. D'ailleurs, Drago avait vu juste. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se boucher les oreilles avec un des coussins de son canapé, d'augmenter le son du magico téléviseur ou de se concentrer uniquement sur son pot de glace mais rien n'y fit. Il tint exactement trois minutes et huit secondes ou trente coups de sonnette et huit dixièmes pour être plus précis avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à son ennemi.

Harry affichait un air glacial lorsqu'il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. S'il avait eu une baguette à la place des rétines, le Survivant aurait avada kedavré Drago en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Celui-ci lui retourna en échange un grand sourire sarcastique et pénétra dans la masure. Pour toute réponse, Harry éteignit avec un pincement au cœur son magico-téléviseur, lança une couverture à son ennemi et lui désigna le canapé. Il s'empara de son pot de crème glacée à la vanille et au nougat comme un enfant à qui on aurait volé son jouet, tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

A travers la porte vitrée, le jeune Malfoy vit son hôte s'accroupir sur son lit en s'appuyant contre le mur. Avec un air boudeur, celui-ci enfournait dans sa bouche des grandes cuillers de crème glacée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Drago avait toujours soupçonné une araignée d'avoir tissé sa toile dans le cerveau du Survivant. Aujourd'hui il en avait la confirmation.

Il fit rapidement un tour de la pièce pour repérer un peu les lieux. Le canapé sur lequel il devrait passer la nuit était fait de velours bordeaux avec des pieds en chêne. Le tissu qui le composait était par endroit si usé qu'on apercevait la toile grisâtre. Lorsque Drago s'asseyait dessus, les ressorts venaient irrémédiablement s'enfoncerdans chaque recoin de son anatomie, y compris dans les plus délicates parties. Il n'était pas certain de passer une bonne nuit mais au moins, Drago serait au sec.

Avec un regard dégoûté, Drago continua son inspection. Sur une étagère murale s'alignait une collection de griffons en porcelaine couverte d'une fine couche de poussière que seul un parfait Gryffondor oserait fièrement exposer chez lui. Journaux, magasines coquins et parchemins épars encombraient le parquet du salon. Des résidus d'un plateau télé traînaient dans un coin de la pièce et un tas de vieilles chaussettes était caché derrière le fameux canapé. En bref, Drago se trouvait dans le stéréotype même du parfait petit salon de célibataire.

_/ C'est charmant chez lui /  
_

-C'est dégoûtant, tu veux dire ! Tu as vu cette collection de griffons en porcelaine !

_/ Oui, c'est justement de cela que je veux parler ! Ces statuettes ont été peintes à la main et sont d'une finess…/_

_-_Assez, coupa brusquement Drago, ne pouvant plus supporter un tel étalement de Gryffondorerie. Tu veux dire que tu aimes ces foutus rouge et or ?

_/ Bien sûr. Je reste persuadée que si j'avais dû être répartie, j'y serais allée. Tu sais, les griffons ne sont pas si différents des Serpentards ! Vous êtes tous deux têtus comme des mules et vous avez des coiffures épouvantables ! Il a eu un coup de vent ton ami /  
_

-Il n'est pas mon ami !

_/ Mais il a quand même une coiffure épouvantable, ce Survivant /  
_

-Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord.

_/ Tu ferais mieux de ne pas la ramener ! C'est quoi ce truc gluant sur ta tête /  
_

-Silence !

Vexé, Drago se passa mine de rien une main sur le crâne. De mémoire d'homme, il avait toujours eu cette coiffure. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de se recycler ? Non, non, non et encore non ! Il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser par une simple conscience. Cette voix n'était qu'une hallucination ! Mais n'était-elle pas une partie du plus profond de lui-même ?

Drago détestait se remettre en question. Pour s'ôter toutes ces questions de la tête, il se coucha sur le divan, se couvrit de la couverture et se força à penser autre chose. Malheureusement, les idées sombres, c'est comme un boomerang. Aussitôt jetées, aussitôt revenues. Le jeune Malfoy eut beau se tourner et se retourner sur le canapé, rien n'y fit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne ici ? Pourquoi chez le Survivant et non chez cet idiot de Ron qui, certes, était très niais mais beaucoup plus supportable que ce Potter ? La moutarde montait peu à peu au nez de Drago. Merlin qu'il haïssait de se poser tant d'interrogations ! Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil.

_/ Tu dors / _Demanda soudain sa conscience.

-Je dormais !

_/ Oh, d'accord mais pourquoi tu m'as répondu si tu dormais ? Tu es somnambule /  
_

-Parce que je ne dormais plus ! Tu m'as réveillé !

_/ Mais alors tu aurais dû me répondre que non, tu ne dormais pas puisque tu étais réveillé /  
_

-Mais je dormais avant que tu ne me réveilles ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Demanda le jeune garçon d'une voix pâteuse.

_/ Rien, juste savoir si tu dormais…/_

-Quoi ? Tu me réveilles en plein milieu de la nuit uniquement pour savoir si je dors ou pas ? Que crois-tu que les humains font à cette heure ?

_/ L'amour /  
_

-Non, ils dorment !

_/ Oh, je le saurai pour la prochaine fois /  
_

-Mais j'espère bien ! Et toi, conscience de pacotille, tu ne dors jamais ?

_/ Non, je médite mes prochains cassages… /  
_

-Mais, je veux dire, tu fais partie de moi, tu es censée dormir quand je dors !

_/ A vrai dire, je suis une partie indépendante de ton cerveau située au dessus du bulbe rachidien et par cons…/_

-C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Maintenant, silence ! Je dors.

_/ Mais, si tu dors, pourquoi tu sais encore parler /  
_

-C'est une expression ! Je vais dormir, si tu préfères.

_/ Donc tu ne dors pas encore. /  
_

-Non, bien entendu, admit le jeune homme

_/ Alors on peut encore bavarder avant que tu ne t'endormes /  
_

-Mais si tu me parles, je ne peux pas dormir !

_/ Alors c'est génial, on parlera toute la nuit si tu ne t'endors pas /  
_

-Mais je veux dormir !

_/ On n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, Draginouchet /  
_

-Silence, dit Drago dont la voix claqua tel un fouet.

_/ Mais je m'ennuie quand tu ne parles pas. /  
_

-Je suis indispensable, je sais, fit fièrement le jeune Malfoy.

_/ Non, c'est juste que ta débilité me fait tripper /  
_

-Tripper ?

_/ Mais ouais, mec, c'est le langage des djeun's /  
_

-Euh… évite, à l'avenir, fit sceptiquement Drago Malfoy.

_/ Rabat-joie /  
_

-Et fier de l'être !

_/ Hey, c'est MOI qui suis censé TE casser /  
_

Au plus grand étonnement de son propriétaire, la conscience se tut aussitôt. Elle se fit toute petite dans un coin de la tête du jeune blond et se mit à bouder comme le font les gosses de trois ans. Certes, c'est un lieu commun de dire que la mentalité du Serpentard le plus célèbre d'Angleterre n'est pas très élevée mais de là à dire que sa conscience fasse du boudin parce qu'elle est vexée, il y avait un jet de dragon !

-Tu râles ? Demanda Drago avec un air penaud.

_/ Oui ! Je ne te parle plus /  
_

-Plus du tout ?

_/ Du tout /  
_

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu continues à me répondre ?

_/ Parce que tu m'as posé une question /  
_

-Donc si je te pose plein de questions, tu me répondras et donc, tu ne feras plus la gueule ?

_/ Euh…/ _

-C'est à ton tour d'être dans le lac !

_/ Mais moi au moins, dans le lac, je sais y nager sans bouée jaune en forme de canard /  
_

-Co… comment tu sais cela, toi ? C'était il y a longtemps, je sais très bien nager à présent…

_/ Menteur ! Même en voyage de noce tu n'as pas osé avouer à ta femme que si tu n'allais pas dans la mer ce n'était pas pour ne pas froisser ton brushing mais parce que tu avais peur de te noyer /  
_

-C'est faux ! Mes chev…

_/ Laisse tomber, encore une fois, j'ai raison /  
_

_-_Méheuuu !

A ce moment-là, ce fut Drago qui rouspéta comme un môme. Il y a parfois des dictons qui se vérifient très souvent, c'était au tour du célèbre « Qui se ressemble s'assemble » d'être prouvé ce jour-là. Personne ne s'aperçut non plus que l'adage « Les murs ont des oreilles » s'appliquait aussi très bien à la situation. En effet, dans l'interstice d'une porte entrouverte, on pouvait entrevoir le regard effaré d'un garçon nommé Harry Potter.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait vu des cinglés, des fous, des paranoïaques, des Mages Noirs perturbés et des directeurs séniles, mais jamais des psychotiques ! Alors comme ça Malfoyparlait à un ami invisible ? Le Survivant referma immédiatement la porte et alla se cacher sous ses couvertures. Drago était perturbé. Et s'il était venu ici pour le tuer ?

Convaincu d'abriter un psychopathe cannibale sous son toit, Harry ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il restaroulé en boule sous sa couverture des Bisounours en tremblant de tout son corps. Par malchance, il avait laissé sa si précieuse baguette magique sur le buffet juste à côté de l'endroit même où le jeune Malfoy conversait à lui-même. Harry était pris au piège avec son pire ennemi en pleine crise de folie. Le Survivant survivrait-il une fois de plus ?

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_Concours : En direct de voici en exclusivité le grand concours de Harry, son canapé, ma conscience et moi ! Le revieweur qui arrivera le plus proche de la réponse ou dont la réponse me fera le plus rire gagnera une dédicace en haut du prochain chapitre ! Tous à vos claviers. Question du jour :_

_« **Pourquoi les oursons sur le pyjama en molleton de Harry jouent-ils à la marelle ? Est-ce un code secret entre oursons carnivores ? Une danse de la fertilité dans le monde des oursons extraterrestres ? »**_

_J'attends vos réponses !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Tout à la merveilleuse **Jk Rowling**, rien à moi. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire._

_Remerciements : Un énorme merci à **Ano **pour sa relecture attentive, et Dieu sait si elle a du boulot ! S'il reste des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre Innocente_

_Résumé : Lorsque Drago se fait mettre à la porte par Hermione, le jeune homme n'a plus d'autre choix que d'aller s'adresser à son pire ennemi pour l'héberger quelques nuits, le temps qu'Hermione accepte de le reprendre. Ce que le jeune homme ignore c'est que la situation va s'éterniser et lorsque sa conscience s'en mêle, une chose est sûre, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Voudra-t-il vraiment quitter ce canapé et son propriétaire ?_

_Avertissement : Ceci est un **slash** Drago/Harry donc, homophobes, s'absternir. Je met **PG-12** pour le moment, car il y a des risques de **lemon**.  
_

* * *

Harry se réveilla ce matin là sans même se souvenir de s'être assoupi. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent à moitié pour s'habituer à la lumière vive du matin, Harry se trouvait toujours roulé en boule, crispé sous ses couvertures. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille ressurgirent dans son esprit. Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré ? De sa chambre, Harry entendait des bruits de vaisselle qui lui indiquaient que Drago Malfoy était certainement en train de manger. Harry n'avait qu'à attendre que ce dernier retourne dans sa chambre. 

Mais soudain, Harry se redressa sur son lit, complètement réveillé. Est-ce qu'il venait réellement de penser que s'il voulait manger, il lui fallait attendre que l'accablant invité s'isole dans sa chambre ? Mais il n'a pas de chambre ! Malheureusement, il restait un problème… Harry avait faim et chez lui, le petit déjeuner, c'est sacré !

Drago mordait à pleines dents dans son cinquième toast à la marmelade. Il n'avait plus mangé depuis avant-hier soir, étant donné que Hermione l'avait mis à la porte le lendemain très tôt le matin sans aucune autre forme de procès. Cette nuit sur le divan de Harry l'avait littéralement affamé. Non pas que celui-ci ne soit pas confortable, bien au contraire car après tout, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, mais roupiller comme une masse, ça creuse !

Avec délectation, Drago acheva le dernier toast du dernier paquet qu'il avait trouvé dans les placards de son hôte. Tant pis si celui-ci n'aurait plus rien à manger. Et puis Harry avait déjà certainement déjeuné, Drago n'avait donc aucune raison de s'en faire. Après tout, sa conversation avec lui-même l'avait épuisé, il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il n'ait pas entendu Harry se réveiller, avec douceur, pour ne pas tirer du sommeil du juste son hôte.

Harry restait cramponné à sa couverture. Il n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre pour aller déjeuner, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait faim et Drago ne semblait pas décidé à cesser de manger ni de libérer la cuisine. Il n'osait pas quitter sa chambre qui fait office de barrière de sécurité contre un malade mental mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait faim par Merlin – bon sang ! Et Drago qui ne semblait pas décidé à cesser de dévaliser ses placards, pas plus qu'à libérer sa cuisine ! Etait-il à ce point maudit ?

Ne pouvant plus résister à l'appel de son estomac, Harry plaqua son oreille contre la porte de sa chambre et essaya de déterminer si oui ou non, Drago s'était remis à parler tout seul. Ne distinguant que le crissement d'une biscotte qu'on exécute, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa chambre. Drago ne semblait pas être en pleine crise de paranoïa, peut-être lui accorderait-il un jour de répit…

Harry avança sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas déranger Drago qui semblait absorbé dans la contemplation du toast qu'il avait dans les mains. L'expérience lui avait appris à ne pas réveiller le dragon qui dort. Harry se dirigea alors vers le placard pour s'emparer de son très cher paquet de toasts qu'il prendrait bien soin de manger jusqu'à la dernière miette. Mais, comble du malheur, le Survivant s'aperçut dès la porte entrouverte que les biscottes n'étaient plus là. Où, quand, comment ? Qui avait osé commettre ce terrible crime ? Oubliant totalement son ennemi, Harry poussa un cri de rage et claqua la porte du placard qui sortit de ses gonds pour venir s'écraser sur le pied de son assaillant.

- Aaaargh !

- Silence, Potter ! Laisse-moi émerger dans le calme au lieu de te gargariser !

- Mais ça fait mal, marmonna Harry entre ses dents, se tenant un pied dans la main, sautillant sur l'autre à travers la cuisine.

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien senti, moi…

- Très mar…. Commença-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que Drago croquait dans SES toasts. Hé, mais ce sont MES biscottes ! Qui t'a donné le droit de les manger ?

- Toi ! Tu m'a dit hier de faire comme chez moi, rétorqua Drago en se délectant.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit cela !

- Oh, alors j'ai dû le rêver. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que tu vas devoir te passer de petit déjeuner, je suis en train d'achever le dernier toast du paquet !

- Quoi ? Allez, soit sympa, donne-moi le bout qui reste… supplia lamentablement le Survivant en grand état de manque.

- J'ai déjà mordu dedans, fit narquoisement Drago.

- C'n'est pas grave !

- Il n'en reste presque plus… Continua Drago en mordant encore une fois dans son toast

- Mais il en reste encore un peu, implora le brun avec des yeux de chien battus, suivant pathétiquement des yeux la bouche de Drago s'ouvrir avidement en approchant la tartine de lui, ses dents mordre férocement dedans, et les miettes se déposer sur ses lèvres traîtresses.

- Mais moi, je n'ai pas du tout envie de partager cette nourriture vénérablement délicieuse avec toi !

- Et moi ? Tu crois que j'avais envie de t'héberger ? Demanda Harry avec un air outré.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est toujours un honneur d'avoir un Malfoy sous son toit !

- Crétin sans cœur, cracha le jeune Potter entre ses dents.

- Balafré sans cerveau!

- Sans Domicile Fixe !

- Sans Petit Déjeuner, rétorqua Drago avec un air goguenard

- Oh !

A cet instant, Harry avait tout oublié de la psychose de Drago, du moment où il parlait tout seul, du risque qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Seul le fait que son pire ennemi mordait à présent dans son petit déjeuner importait. Mû par un accès de colère, Harry fonça directement vers Drago et lui sauta dessus pour lui retirer le morceau de toast des mains. Frappé de plein fouet par un Harry vert de rage, Drago bascula en arrière sur sa chaise.

Ils roulèrent tous les deux par terre en se bataillant pour obtenir le toast. Arriva ce qui devait arriver. Le bout de pain grillé glissa des doigts du jeune Malfoy pour venir s'écraser sur un amas de poussière. Et d'autres choses inqualifiables, indéfinissables, d'origine inconnue.

- C'est malin, on ne va plus savoir la manger maintenant, morigéna Drago en regardant d'un air dégoûté le résidu de biscotte.

- M'en fous, je la mange quand même, répondit Harry tel un drogué en manque avant de s'emparer de l'objet de tant de convoitise et le dévorer goulûment.

- Mais c'est totalement dégueulasse ! Et commence par te relever, t'es couché sur ma jambe !

- Mmh ch'est bon, articula-t-il en mastiquant bruyamment avant de se lécher les doigts un par un pour récupérer jusqu'à la moindre miette.

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Potter ! On ne t'a pas appris ça chez tes moldus ?

- Nan, chez eux c'est rare quand j'avais à manger…

/ _Haaaaaa, fit la conscience de Drago en laissant échapper un long bâillement. Oh, mais c'est chaud mon petit Drago entre toi et le Survivant /_

- Oh, la ferme ! Tu aurais mieux fait rester endormie ! Ca m'aurait fait des vacances !

- Hey, je suis encore chez moi, je dors si je veux, s'énerva Harry aux paroles que Drago semblait lui adresser.

/ _Hein ? Il est con ou il le fait exprès, le balafré ? Il n'a pas capté que tu me parlais, à moi /_

- Il n'est pas au courant de ta présence, si tu vois ce que je veux dire….

/_Oui, sinon je parie qu'il ne serait pas en train de coucher avec toi en ce moment. Tu l'aurais fait fuir. /_

- Mais on ne couche pas ensemble, cria un peu trop brusquement Drago.

Harry regarda effaré Drago dire ces derniers mots. La crise de folie lui avait repris et il s'était remis à parler au mur. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui faisait peur à Harry. Si seulement Drago se contentait de vouloir le tuer, son calvaire prendrait vite fin. On ne ressent plus rien quand on est mort mais non, la situation était encore bien pire. Drago Malfoy avait des instincts de violeur en série. A l'entendre parler, il fantasmait d'ores et déjà sur sa prochaine victime : Harry.

Drago ne s'aperçut jamais que Harry avait quitté la pièce et la maison par la même occasion en prenant ses jambes à son cou dès qu'il avait compris que sa vie était encore en danger. Il était trop occupé à répliquer au mur enfin, à sa conscience et Merlin seul savait qu'elle avait le sens de la répartie. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry errait dans les rues de Londres.

Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré ? Il y a bien longtemps déjà qu'il aurait mettre à la porte son ennemi. Pis, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de l'héberger, ne fusse que pour quelques jours. Maintenant que c'était lui qui avait décampé de chez lui, il n'osait plus revenir et se retrouvait par la même occasion sans endroit où aller. Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'expérimenter le vagabondage ! Bonjour la bonne action effectuée !

C'est ainsi qu'il eut l'idée du siècle. Si Hermione reprenait Drago, celui-ci décamperait vite fait et Harry n'aurait pas à subir les pulsions démoniaques du Serpentard. Ce que Harry pouvait se trouver intelligent, par moments ! Mais uniquement par moments, il ne faut quand même pas tout exagérer dans cette histoire !

D'un pas décidé, Harry avança dans les rues londoniennes avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui allait conclure l'affaire du siècle. A vrai dire, c'était à peu près ce qu'il allait faire : arnaquer Hermione et lui refiler la patate chaude. Il laissa transparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres en repensant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il finit même par éclater de rire. Un homme qui rigole seul sur un trottoir, ça a de quoi effrayer des gens. C'est pourquoi une vieille femme décida immédiatement de changer de trottoir. Harry lui lança un regard amusé et se sentit soudain super fier. Il était un rebelle, que voulez-vous…

Harry arriva soudain devant la porte à laquelle Drago avait été mis hier matin. Lui et Hermione habitaient dans un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à Hermione pour convaincre son désormais ex-fiancé qu'habiter au milieu de moldus n'était pas la mort ! Cela l'avantageait surtout que l'appartement se trouve juste à quelques pas de son lieu de travail, le Ministère de la Magie où elle exerçait le difficile métier de Langue de Plomb. Les nombreuses menaces infructueuses, les vaines tentatives de supplications et les yeux doux que faisait Drago n'avaient pas connu le succès voulu. Hermione n'avait pas flanché aux innombrables tentatives effectuées par son fiancé. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être une Miss Je-Sais-Tout pour comprendre que cela n'était pas une bonne idée de confier les secrets les plus importants du Ministère à quelqu'un qui parlait tout seul

Toujours est-il que Harry se trouvait à présent devant l'ancien nid d'amour de Drago et Hermione sans oser appuyer sur le carillon magique de la porte d'entrée. Oserait-il risquer la vie d'Hermione pour sauver la sienne ? La réponse lui sauta aussitôt aux yeux : OUI ! Harry ferait tout pour rester en vie. Il n'avait pas tué le Mage Noir de pacotille pour se faire violer et assassiner par un psychopathe en chaleur ! D'un geste décidé, Harry tira sur la chaîne du carillon et attendit que son amie lui ouvre la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était prêt à tourner les talons en ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de son amie lorsque Hermione apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, une robe mise de travers sur ses épaules et les cheveux encore plus emmêlés qu'à son habitude. Apparemment, Harry l'avait dérangée en pleine sieste.

- Salut Hermione, désolée de te déranger. Tu dormais ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire franc.

- Oh, bonjour Harry, fit-elle avec un air un peu ennuyé. Non, je ne dormais pas.

- Oh, c'est moi ou je te dérange ? Tu ne sembles pas enchantée de me voir…

- Non, bien sûr que cela me fait plaisir de te voir mais euh, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard embarrassé par-dessus son épaule.

- Ecoute, Drago est chez moi. Il est effondré par votre rupture, tu vois et euuuh… tu ne voudrais pas le reprendre ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous ou quoi ou qu'est-ce mais il sembla vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que cela peut te sembler bizarre mais Malfoy semble t'aimer énormément, mentit Harry en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer, tu sais. Si Malfoy t'énerve, tu le flanques à la porte avec ses affaires dans les bras et puis c'est tout. Moi je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui !

- Mais je suis certain qu'il regrette ! Tu sais, euuh… cette nuit je l'ai vu mettre ta photo sous son oreiller pour dormir…

- Je n'ai mis aucune photo de moi dans sa valise !

- Il devait l'avoir dans sa bourse, tenta un Harry désolé de s'enfoncer ainsi.

- Harry, tu es mon ami mais es-tu vraiment assez bête pour croire que je n'ai pas profité de la situation pour lui dérober ce que contenait sa bourse ?

- Hermione, s'écria Harry, outré.

- On s'enrichit comme on peut…

- Oh ! Mais dis-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas reprendre Drago !

- Eh bien… commença-t-elle avant de se retourner et voir un homme en caleçon avancer vers elle.

- Il y a un problème, Hermione chérie ? Demanda l'homme en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Non Greg, Harry allait s'en aller, répondit-elle avec un regard navré pour le Survivant.

- Oh, euuh… oui… au revoir Mione, lâcha simplement Harry en repartant, rouge comme une brique.

Ce qu'il avait été con ! Hermione avait déjà remplacé Drago. Après une seule petite journée ! Harry avait rarement été aussi gêné qu'à l'instant. Il fonçait donc à présent tête baissée dans la rue pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'appartement de son amie jusqu'à ce que… BANG ! A force de garder la tête tournée vers le sol, il n'avait pas vu le lampadaire qui se dressait sur son chemin et se l'était pris de plein fouet. Il valsa donc les quatre fers en l'air et atterrit sur les fesses, le poteau entre les jambes. C'est avec un mal de crâne effroyable qu'il se releva, se massa le crâne et entendit une voix lui dire :

• _Bingo, en plein dans les dents •_

-Hein ? Mais qui a parlé ? Demanda Harry en regardant le lampadaire avec un air suspect tout en essayant de se convaincre qu'un poteau, cela ne parlait pas.

• _Mais non, tête de nouille ! Je ne suis pas le poteau, je suis ta conscience, Harry •_

_**TBC…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Tout à la merveilleuse **Jk Rowling**, rien à moi. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire, à part vos reviews, bien entendu._

_Remerciements : Merci à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive (et rapide, il faut l'avouer). S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre ! _

_Résumé : Lorsque Drago se fait mettre à la porte par Hermione, le jeune homme n'a plus d'autre choix que d'aller s'adresser à son pire ennemi pour l'héberger quelques nuits, le temps qu'Hermione accepte de le reprendre. Ce que le jeune homme ignore c'est que la situation va s'éterniser et lorsque sa conscience s'en mêle, une chose est sûre, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Voudra-t-il vraiment quitter ce canapé et son propriétaire ?_

_Avertissement : Ceci est un **slash** Drago/Harry donc, homophobes, s'absternir. Je met **PG-12** /b pour le moment, car il y a des risques de **lemon**. Si cela arrivait, je préciserais avant le chapitre, bien entendu !_

* * *

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tout essayé : se tirer les cheveux, se taper la tête de toutes ses forces contre un abribus moldu, rien n'y faisait. De tous ses efforts, il n'avait récolté qu'une migraine effroyable et une seconde cicatrice sur le front, si on oubliait les poignées de cheveux qui lui manquaient à présent. C'est donc au bord de la crise de nerfs qu'il pénétra chez lui. Tel une rafale de vent, il renversa Drago sur son passage et s'écria : 

- Comment fais-tu pour la supporter ?

- De qui tu parles, le balafré ?

- De Bertha !

- Bertha ?

- Oui…. Ta conscience, s'exclama Harry en tremblant de tout son corps.

- Ma conscience ? Ma conscience qui s'appelle Bertha ? Comment tu es au courant de cela, toi ? Demanda-t-il avec un air suspect.

- Oui, ce machin, cette voix au fond de ta tête ! La mienne est apparue ce soir et comme je t'ai déjà entendu parler tout seul… Enfin, comment tu la fais taire ?

- Oh, non, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Hé, la chose, fit-il en s'adressant à sa conscience, alors comme cela tu t'appelles Bertha ? Merlin, mais c'est un prénom ringard, pouffa-t-il avant de s'écrouler de rire.

_/ Ouais, ouais, c'est bon… Personne n'est parfait. Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est la conscience de ta mère qui a choisi ce foutu prénom… /_

- Tu t'appelles « Bertha », cria Drago en se roulant par terre de rire, n'arrivant même plus à reprendre son souffle.

_/ Et toi « Drago », alors si j'étais toi, je me la fermerais /_

- Silence… Bertha, pouffa-t-il encore une fois en insistant bien sur le prénom.

- Bon, c'est bien joyeux tout ça, mais je fais comment pour la faire taire cette fichue conscience bavarde comme une pie ? Pesta Harry qui n'en pouvait plus.

- T'en fais pas, elle finira par se taire un jour ou l'autre…

- Et en attendant, je fais quoi ?

- Du tricot, rétorqua Drago avec un air cynique.

- Mais, enfin, je veux dire, ma conscience est bizarre, chuchota-t-il entre les dents, comme s'il ne voulait pas que la voix dans sa tête ne l'entende.

_ • Oh, merci pour le compliment, mon petit pouillon ! •  
_

- Bizarre, comment, exactement ? Demanda Drago avec anxiété.

- Elle est….

- Crache le morceau !

- Elle est sado-masochiste, hurla-t-il au bord de l'hystérie.

- Oh ! Bertha, t'entends cela ! Il existe des consciences encore plus dérangées que toi, fit-il avant d'exploser à nouveau de rire.

_/ Attends de voir ce que je te réserve, petit vermisseau dégoulinant de bave de crapaud ! Tu as insulté mon prénom, tu vas le regretter… /_

- Gloups, déchanta Drago.

- Et tu ne connais pas encore le pire, marmonna le Survivant qui n'allait pas tarder à se jeter par la première fenêtre qu'il trouverait.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est aussi chiante que toi…

- Pis encore ! Elle rêve d'entrer à la Star Academy et est fan de Nicole Aliagos (NDA : no comment sur le jeu de mot), la nouvelle chanteuse en vogue. Elle chante ses chansons en boucle… J'en peux plus, Drago !

- Ne me dis pas que ta conscience chante aussi mal que ceux de la Star Academy, s'outragea Drago.

- Non, n'exagère pas ! Elle sait au moins tenir la note, elle. Si elle meuglait aussi mal qu'eux, il y a longtemps que je me serais suicidé !

- Tu m'as fait peur… Même pour Voldy ce serait une trop grande punition ! Ecouter les élèves de la Star Académie chanter… Merlin, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons !

_ • Hey ! Je chante superbement bien ! Hum Hum… ♪ Mon crapaud en boite de conserveuh, quand je t'observeuh, je me dis qu'il serait temps que tu crèveuh... •  
_

- Pitié, Drago, achève-moi, supplia le Survivant en tombant à genoux devant son meilleur ennemi.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Demanda celui-ci avec une voix émue.

- Plutôt crever !

- Bah, « crever », c'est le but du verbe « achever »…

- Alors plutôt embrasser Rusard sur la bouche quand Miss Teigne a avalé son dentier que de te laisser l'honneur de me tuer !

- T'es sérieux ? S'écria Drago, stupéfait que quelqu'un soit aussi déterminé que cela.

- Euh… non, quand même pas ! Enfin, tu comprends avec Miss Teigne, tenta de s'expliquer Harry.

- Parce qu'avec Rusard...

- Non !

_ • Hé si vous arrêtiez de vous chamailler et que vous vous concentriez sur le sujet principal de cette conversation… Alors, allez, plains-toi de combien je suis horrible, Harry ! Vas-y, jettes-en moi plein la tête •  
_

- Ah… t'es vraiment sado-masochiste !

_ • Et fière de l'être ! Tu préfères quoi mon salaud ? Fouet ? Couteau ? Cuir ? Latex ? Oh, non, par pitié, pas de latex ! Allez, va pour le fouet en cuir… •  
_

- Drago, il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de la faire taire ?

- Si je le savais, Potter, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais arrêté de subir les sarcasmes incessants de Bertha ! Baaaah, j'avais oublié… Elle s'appelle Bertha, s'exclama-t-il encore une fois en se remettant à rire.

- C'est bon, tu en reviendras ? La mienne s'appelle bien Bécassine, fit remarquer Harry, ne partageant apparemment le même humour que Drago.

- C'est ta cousine ? Demanda-t-il en repartant de plus belles dans son délire.

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber, tu viens de casser mon délire, là, indiqua-t-il en reprenant aussitôt son sérieux.

_• Lui c'est certainement un adepte du kamasutra, je le sens…Viens me voir, mon mignon… je n'ai rien contre les blonds, bien au contraire… •  
_

Harry vira soudainement à la teinte rouge brique en entendant sa conscience déblatérer ses sottises. Harry Potter était le héros du monde sorcier, il était quelqu'un de particulièrement pudique et réservé. Harry Potter était encore vierge et fier de l'être. Il n'avait pas à être perverti par cette voix intérieure. Comment un esprit aussi déséquilibré pouvait-il faire partie intégrale de son cerveau ? Il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour Harry. Cette conscience avait certainement été importée chez lui lorsque Voldemort lui avait légué involontairement une partie de ses pouvoirs !

-Vais-je vraiment devoir finir la fin de mes jours avec une voix cinglée qui me susurre des sottises entre les tempes ? Demanda Harry en espérant de tout son être que la réponse soit non.

- Bien sûr que non ! Quand le moment sera venu, elle repartira. Pour l'instant tu es condamné à passer des nuits blanches si ta conscience est insomniaque comme la mienne !

- Insomniaque ?

_• Ben oui, à force de faire grimper les gens au rideau, j'ai fini par ne plus beaucoup dormir ! C'est ça d'être une pro des boxers en feu… •  
_

- Drago, y a-t-il encore quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

- Non, à part qu'il leur arrive de ronfler les rares fois où elles s'endorment…

_/ Je ne ronfle pas, petit lombric à sa maman ! Et puis je te râle dessus ! Bertha est un super joli prénom…C'est ma maman conscience qui l'a choisi… C'est super beau… Bouhou…/_

- Et elles sont très susceptibles…

_ • ♪ Envoyer valser ton boxer, sentir tes mains qui m'enserrent et te culbuter sur ma gazinière juste devant ta mère… •  
_

- Elle recommence à chanter, se plaignit Harry.

- Alors va lui repiquer le fumier, proposa Drago avec un sourire sadique.

- Hein ?

- Chante encore plus faux que Bécassine !

- Mais je ne m'appelle pas Patxi, moi ! Je ne sais pas chanter aussi mal, s'outragea Harry qui ignorait alors totalement comment il pourrait se sortir de ce pétrin.

- Je ne sais pas, moi, imite Johnny Hallyday, proposa Drago qui en avait vraiment assez d'entendre parler sans arrêt des consciences alors qu'il aimerait enfin pouvoir passer sa nuit à dormir sur ce canapé si confortable.

- Non, pas à ce point ! Même le sadisme a ses limites ! Mais attends... comment tu connais ces chanteurs moldus ? Ne me dis pas que tu regardes ! Pas toi, pas un Malfoy ! Tu es un sang pur oui ou merde ? S'emporta le Survivant, déçu de voir ainsi s'éteindre la fierté des sangs purs.

-Moi ? Euh, non, bien sûr que non. Enfin, tu vois, avec Hermione…

-Hermione ne regarde pas ça !

-Mais tu vois, avec sa mère… Enfin, j'allais chez sa mère tous les vendredis pour regarder les Prime. Je… je suis accro, avoua-t-il avant de fondre en larmes par honte.

_ • ♪ A croc. J'aime les mecs avec des crocs qui me mordent jusqu'aux os… •  
_

- Allumez, le feu, tenta de chanter Harry d'une voix incertaine pour appliquer la technique made in fouine.

_• ♪Allumez le feu aux fesses de notre chère comtesse qui viole les négresses… •  
_

Drago explosa alors de rire. Par Merlin, jamais en une soirée il n'avait autant rigolé. A cet instant, il aurait même pu oublier toutes les vieilles rancœurs avec le balafré. Après tout, ils partageaient la même galère tous les deux et Harry savait à présent son secret le plus honteux, après le fait qu'il ne sache pas nager sans sa bouée en forme de canard, bien entendu. Mais voilà, on ne peut jamais prévoir ce que les consciences nous réservent et Drago n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

_/ Drago, c'est bon, j'arrête de bouder. Il fait vraiment que je t'avoue quelque chose… Tu vois, les consciences se reconnaissent entre elles. Même si toi tu n'arrives pas à entendre la conscience de Harry, moi je peux très bien lui parler. Et euh, enfin… /_

-Ben, vas-y, Bertha, crache le morceau, ordonna Drago, ne voyant vraiment pas où sa conscience voulait en venir.

_• Harry ! J'ai envie de sauter Bertha ! •  
_

_/ Drago, je suis amoureuse de Bécassine…/_

-QUOI ? Hurlèrent Harry et Drago en même temps.

-Non, non non et encore non, tout sauf cela, s'écria Harry.

-Yes euh, enfin… NON !

_/ Ha, tu as commencé par dire oui, petit lombric fétide /_

-Même pas vrai, se rattrapa Drago, rouge de honte.

_ • Drago est accro, mec ! Vas-y, attaque ! Roule-lui une pelle, même une tronçonneuse s'il faut, mon pouillon ! Il est chaud comme une baraque à frite ! •  
_

- T'es malade ? Enfin, c'est Drago !

_• Justement. Un dragon, ça crache des flammes ! •  
_

- Mais c'est un homme !

_• Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas encore fait à l'idée que tu es gay, Potter ! •  
_

- Quoi ? Euh, enfin… bafouilla le concerné dont la couleur du visage rejoignit bien vite celle de Drago.

_/ Pitié, Drago. Tu ne veux pas l'embrasser, juste une fois. Juste pour moi et Bécassine…/_

- Harry… ma conscience devint folle.

- Drago, la mienne me fait peur…

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les faire taire !

_ • ♪ Ha la Bertha, elle a tellement de poils en dessous des bras que le désir s'infiltre en moi… •  
_

- Elle me met des mauvaises idées en tête, marmonna Harry.

- Il ne nous reste qu'une solution, Potter.

- Laquelle ? Demanda son interlocuteur, priant Merlin pour qu'il leur trouve une solution miracle.

- Que font les gens sensés lorsqu'ils veulent oublier ?

- Je dois avoir une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu dans le placard, dit Harry avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- Tu es sûr que cela sera assez ?

- Non, j'en prendrai une deuxième. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les verres qui vont avec.

- Pas grave, dans la situation dans laquelle je suis, je boirai à la bouteille, déclara Drago, ressentant soudainement un besoin urgent de boire, un peu comme un drogué en pleine cure de désintoxication qui ressent violemment le manque.

- Ok, attrape, lança Harry en envoyant une bouteille de liquide ambré en direction de Drago. Tu penses que se saouler suffira pour nous faire oublier ces foutues consciences ?

- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, répondit Drago en débouchant la bouteille poussiéreuse. A ta santé, Potter.

- A la tienne, Malfoy !

Puis, les deux compères burent de grandes gorgées de Whisky Pur Feu et ne lâchèrent leur bouteille que lorsque celle-ci fut vide afin d'en attraper une autre. Leur technique semblait marcher car les consciences se turent pendant quelques dizaines de minutes. Elles n'attendaient en faite que l'occasion idéale pour refaire surface et prendre le contrôle total des deux jeunes gens.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Concours exclusif : **D'après-vous, pourquoi l'auteur est-elle aussi frustrée vis-à-vis des chanteurs français ? Parce qu'elle est belge ? Parce qu'elle est sourde et n'arrive pas à lire sur leurs lèvres ? Parce qu'elle est simplement une frustrée de la vie ? Parce que sa conscience n'arrête pas de lui chanter ces chansons ? A vos claviers et que votre imagination foisonne !_

_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Tout à la merveilleuse **Jk Rowling**, rien à moi. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire, à part vos reviews, bien entendu._

_Remerciements : Merci à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive (et rapide, il faut l'avouer). S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre ! lol_

_Résumé : Lorsque Drago se fait mettre à la porte par Hermione, le jeune homme n'a plus d'autre choix que d'aller s'adresser à son pire ennemi pour l'héberger quelques nuits, le temps qu'Hermione accepte de le reprendre. Ce que le jeune homme ignore c'est que la situation va s'éterniser et lorsque sa conscience s'en mêle, une chose est sûre, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Voudra-t-il vraiment quitter ce canapé et son propriétaire ?_

_Avertissement : Ceci est un **Slash** Drago/Harry donc, homophobes, s'absternir. Je met **PG-12** pour le moment, car il y a des risques de **lemon**. Si cela arrivait, je préciserais avant le chapitre, bien entendu !_

* * *

Quelque part sur cette merveilleuse planète qu'est la Terre, un canapé ronchonnait. Il n'avait pas survécu à trois vides greniers consécutifs pour finir aplati sous les assauts de deux petits sorciers prétentieux ! La poussière qu'il gardait jalousement à l'intérieur de ses coussins depuis des dizaines d'années virevoltait à présent parmi les atomes d'oxygène et les relents d'alcool. Quelle honte ! Le canapé contenait tout de même une des plus grande collection d'acariens d'Angleterre et celle-ci se trouvait à présent réduite à néant ! Décidément, être un canapé, ce n'est pas de tout repos, surtout quand deux sorciers complètement saouls décident de se servir de vos ressorts pour tenter d'attraper des Ronflak Cornus imaginaires.

Bang… bang… bang…

Tel était le fâcheux refrain qu'entendait le canapé depuis plus de dix minutes, heure à laquelle les deux mômes qui se prétendaient adultes avaient commencé à lui bousiller les coussinets. De la pure mousse de rembourrage se trouvait honteusement reléguée au simple rang de trampoline et la toile grisâtre du velours, jadis bordeaux, menaçait de craquer à chaque rebondissement. Mais, à la plus grande joie du canapé, arriva ce qui devait arriver.

Bang… bang… bang... Toc… AILLEUUUUUUH.

Les doigts de Drago se refermèrent dans le vide tandis qu'un Ronflak Cornu s'envolait encore plus haut en le narguant. Drago et Harry rigolaient comme des fous sur le canapé mais Drago perdit son sourire quelques secondes plus tard. Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, Drago Malfoy rebondit une fois de trop. En effet, il sauta de travers et retomba sur l'accoudoir en bois, ce dernier entre les jambes, bien entendu ! Harry, euphorisé par le Whisky pur feu se mit à rire comme un tordu tandis que sa Némésis devint aussi blanche qu'un linge. Pendant ce temps-là, leurs deux consciences s'en donnaient à cœur joie…

_/ Drago vient de se faire castrer /_

• _Dis pas de bêtises…Drago n'en a jamais eu •_

_/ Jamais eu de quoi /_

• _Ben des burnes !•_

_/ Hey ! Parle moins fort Bécassine ! Ils pourraient nous entendre /_

• _D'accord ma Bertha. Je te promets, dans moins d'un heure, tu seras à moi •_

_/ Mais ils sont lents quand même /_

• _Laisse-leur le temps…•_

_/ C'est vrai, c'est pas de leur faute si le gel qui agglutinent ensemble leurs cheveux a attaqué leurs neurones. /_

• _Tu crois que cela peut servir de lubrifiant le gel pour cheveux ? •_

_/ Chut ! J'essaie de suivre la conversation de Harry et Drago. /_

•_Mais ils font rien d'intéressant !•_

_/Parce que pour toi un Survivant ivre mort qui applique des glaçons sur les bijoux de famille de mon Draguinouchet, c'est pas intéressant /_

• _Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il nous faudra moins d'une heure, ma Bertha ! Prépare ton fouet, ils aussi chauds que les chaudrons du vieux Rogue ! •_

Les joues empourprées par la honte et l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Harry tentait d'appliquer un sachet de glaçons sur l'entrejambe de son ennemi à qui, fort heureusement, le whisky avait servi d'anesthésiant. Peut-être même de trop. En effet, le jeune blond était à demi inconscient, vautré sur le divan et donc incapable de tenir lui-même les glaçons sur ses parties intimes. Il tentait de rester éveillé car l'alcool combiné à la « vue du sang » lui donnait la fâcheuse envie de tourner de l'œil.

- Malfoy, fais pas ta cho… ta chochotte, marmonna Harry, lui-même plus vraiment conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Eu han iiien…

-Malfoy… Je comprend pas ce que... ce... ce que tu dis.

-Euh sais pu ce que z'ai dit. Hé pouquoi tu ris bêtement ?

- 'T-être que si dmain t'as les couilles qui… qui… qu'ont le doubbe de voyume, Mione elle voudra bien t'reprendre, le castré !

-Ta gueule, Potter. Si t'es pas con'ent, fais-moi une bisou mazique…

_Le bisou, le bisou_ scandèrent les deux consciences.

-Vos gueules, rétorquèrent les deux hommes.

-D'ago ?

-Voui Potter ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'on fait quand on a mal queque part ?

-Y t'reste du whisky ?

- J'vais le chercher. Bouge pas d'ici, j'arriffe, s'exclama le Survivant en refourguant les glaçons dans les mains de Drago et s'aventurant entre les bouteilles vides et les coussins qui jonchaient le sol.

Le canapé regardait d'un œil amusé la célébrité avancer parmi les détritus sur le sol. Certes, il avait eu un mal de chien quand ce petit con de Malfoy était venu s'écraser contre son accoudoir mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Le voir plié, se cramponnant à son anatomie valait vraiment le coup ! Sur la tête de ses coussins, jamais personne n'avait réussi à faire une telle cascade sur le canapé ! Et le meuble n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il faillit faire une crise de ressort lorsqu'il vit le Survivant s'étaler de tout son long en revenant de la cuisine avec deux bouteilles d'Hydromel.

Harry avait réussi à trouver quatre bouteilles d'Hydromel ou plutôt, deux vraies bouteilles qu'il voyait chacune en double… Il avait même réussi l'exploit de refaire le parcours du combattant pour retourner auprès de Drago mais il n'avait pas vu qu'un objet s'était dressé sur son passage et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se cogna à la patte du divan. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il aurait juré avoir vu le pied du canapé avancer juste au moment où il passait. Une illusion due à l'alcool, certainement. Il se prit donc le bout de bois en plein dans les tibias et, avec le précoce équilibre dont un ivrogne était capable de faire preuve, il tomba à la renverse et atterrit dans les bras de Drago dont les testicules cessaient peu à peu d'être douloureuses.

• _Bertha, il leur a fallu dix minutes depuis la dernière fois pour se tomber dans les bras •_

_/ Attends de voir, ils pourraient très bien se relever /_

• _Comment veux-tu qu'il se redresse ? Mon Harry ne tient même plus sur ses pieds •_

_/ C'est vrai, TON Harry est une petite nature, il n'a pas la classe d'un Malfoy…/_

• _Il a peut-être pas leur classe mais au moins il a encore des couilles…•_

_/ Tais-toi et regarde. Cela commence vraiment à devenir intéressant, ma Bécassine /_

• ♪ _Ils ont autant d'ardeur que Miss Teigne en chaleur…•_

Le Harry réalise qu'il était couché de tout son long sur le corps de Drago, ce dernier avait déjà eu le temps de rougir de honte. Harry se dépêcha de se relever mais, dans son élan, il posa sa main sur la partie douloureuse de Drago qui hurla et lança tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il avait dans son répertoire. Sous le choc, Harry retira sa main et n'ayant plus aucun appui, il retomba lourdement sur le torse du jeune homme blond. Leurs visages n'étaient alors plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry pouvais sentir le souffle chaud et alcoolisé de Drago sur sa joue et sans savoir très bien pourquoi, il ne bougea plus d'un pouce.

_/ Allez, plus que dix centimètres /_

• _Non, neuf maintenant •_

_/ Gardons espoir, peut-être qu'à ce rythme-là, dans cent ans on passera à huit centimètres/_

• ♪_Et dans 150 ans…il lui lèchera les dents…•_

_/ Plagieur /_

• _Et fier de l'être !•_

_/ Héééééé…/_

• _C'est bon, prends tes calmants •_

_/Non, c'est pas cela mais… On arrive à huit centimètres /_

• _Misère, quel suspense… •_

_/On aurait déjà eu le temps de nous marier, de fonder une famille et de divorcer si on n'avait pas besoin de leur consentement pour nous unir /_

•_Tu comptes divorcer ?•_

_/ Bah, c'est que…/_

•_T'es dingue ? Je ne comptais même pas aller jusqu'au mariage alors jusqu'au divorce• _

_/ Mais alors, pourquoi on se casse tellement les pieds à les mettre enfin ensemble /_

•_Pour tester mes nouvelles menottes en fourrure, vieille coquine…•_

_/ Allez, courage, plus que six centimètres avant de pouvoir enfin les tester, tes menottes…/_

Harry regardait les deux images de Drago en face de lui se rapprocher peu à peu. Il ferma donc un œil pour stabiliser sa vue et ferma ensuite le second parce qu'on embrasse jamais les yeux ouverts. En effet, il sentit les lèvres de Drago capturer les siennes pendant qu'une partie de son âme s'écriait « Houra ». Harry eut tout le loisir de goûter au parfum sucré de la bouche de Drago tandis que celui-ci lui mordillait tendrement la lèvre inférieure. Il réalisa qu'inconsciemment, il avait toujours rêvé de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de s'emparer de sa et de laisser ses mains se perdre dans la généreuse chevelure décoiffée qui l'excitait tant, pour ensuite les faire glisser le long de son dos musclé, jusqu'à sa splendide chute de reins. Mais pour le moment, il allait se contenter des cheveux car beurré ou pas, il connaissait les limites. Tandis que les deux ennemis continuaient à s'embrasser goulûment, leurs deux consciences s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

• _Et ben le voila le bisou magique !•_

_/Il leur en aura fallu du temps ! Il faudra dire à la vieille McGo de mettre des cours d'éducation sexuelle au programme de Poudlard…/_

• ♪ _Voir notre bonne vieille McGo faire grimper Rusard aux rideaux, il n'y a rien de plus rigolo…•_

_/ Oh non, ça c'est pire qu'un tue l'amour /_

• _Qui parle d'amour ? Nous on veut juste du sexe •_

_/ Je crois que pour le sexe, il va falloir que tu attendes encore un peu… Harry n'a pas l'air d'être un pro du déboutonnage de robe…/_

•_Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir mon talent…•_

_/Mais là il est vraiment pas doué ! On aurait peut-être pas dû les faire boire autant /_

• _Mais quel clampin, il est même pas capable de lui déboutonner la chemise ! Arrache les boutons, le Survivant ! •_

En effet, on ne peut pas être habile en tout. Savoir anéantir Voldemort ou retirer les habits de l'objet de ses désirs, il faut choisir ! Et Harry avait déjà fait son choix deux ans auparavant en collant un Avada Kedavra entre les yeux de son ennemi. C'est donc avec les doigts tremblants qu'il se débattait avec la robe de Drago. Il avait bien essayé de faire passer le vêtement par-dessus mais la tête de Drago était resté coincée et il avait fini au bord de l'apoplexie. C'était donc un moment crucial où toute l'histoire des deux ennemis allait se jouer. Leurs consciences finiraient-elles ensemble ?

Au moment même où Harry allait parvenir à déboutonner le col de la robe de Drago, l'esprit embrouillé, il dégringola du canapé et sa tête vint heurter la table basse. Dans son élan, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lâcher le col de Drago et le bouton s'arracha de lui-même. Drago se prit alors un fou rire mémorable. Un homme bourré rigole toujours pour un rien et Drago n'échappait pas à la règle. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce qu'en état de sobriété, voir le célèbre Survivant l'embrasser à pleine bouche l'aurait franchement énervé. Harry se releva donc tandis que Drago l'empoignait par le col pour reposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. En cet instant précis, Drago n'avait qu'une envie : Harry.

Le canapé regarda une robe noire valser à l'autre côté de la pièce, une fois délivrée de son satané bouton, suivie bientôt par une deuxième robe. Décidément, ces deux jeunes gens devaient être frustrés depuis bien longtemps pour en arriver à un tel point. Il faut dire qu'un canapé n'est pas vraiment l'endroit le plus confortable pour faire ça. Le lit allait encore faire la gueule au canapé pendant des lustres pour lui avoir piqué son rôle. Mais le canapé n'y était pour rien ! D'un œil distrait, le canapé vit des chaussettes traverser le salon tandis que l'une d'entre elle s'accrocha au lustre et le fit osciller. Bientôt, ce fut un enchevêtrement de corps qui atterrit sur le sol. Ces deux jeunes hommes étaient vraiment de chauds lapins pour finir ainsi à se peloter sur le sol.

_/ Bécassine, on les tiens /_

• _Sors ta combinaison en cuir, ma cochonne, j'arrive •_

_/ Yipaaaaah /_

• _Voyons voir ce que tu vaux au lit •_

_/ Ou plutôt, sur la carpette /_

• _Ça ne change rien. Avec moi dans les parages, cela ne peut qu'être l'extase •_

_/ Vantard /_

• _Juste réaliste •_

_/ Justement, regarde la réalité en face… Ils ont encore leur boxer, rien n'est encore joué /_

• _Mais si, j'ai confiance. Harry est mon propriétaire, il ne peut qu'être doué au lit •_

_/ Justement, rien ne me dit que t'es doué au lit /_

• ♪ _Allez viens voir bibi, il te montrera son zizi et tu verra que je suis le roi du lit… •_

_/ J'espère juste que tu baises mieux que tu ne chantes… /_

• ♪ _Toutes les minettes, je les ai prises sur la carpette…•_

_/ Bécassine… /_

• _Quoi encore ? •_

_/ Ils… ils… /_

• _Allez, crache le morceau, c'est l'excitation qui te fait bégayer ? •_

_/ Ils se sont endormis /_

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_**Question de l'auteur pour avoir votre avis: **_

_Voilà, j'ignore encore comment va se pousuivre la fic. J'aimerais savoir si vous préférez avoir un **lemon ou pas**? Un lime? Un gros citron? Corcé ou léger? A vous de me donner votre avis et si vous avez encore des suggestions, je suis ouverte à toute idée extérieure! A vos claviers!__**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Tout à la merveilleuse **Jk Rowling**, rien à moi. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire, à part vos reviews, bien entendu._

_Remerciements : Merci à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive (et rapide, il faut l'avouer). S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre ! lol_

_Résumé : Lorsque Drago se fait mettre à la porte par Hermione, le jeune homme n'a plus d'autre choix que d'aller s'adresser à son pire ennemi pour l'héberger quelques nuits, le temps qu'Hermione accepte de le reprendre. Ce que le jeune homme ignore c'est que la situation va s'éterniser et lorsque sa conscience s'en mêle, une chose est sûre, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Voudra-t-il vraiment quitter ce canapé et son propriétaire ?_

_Avertissement : Ceci est un **slash** Drago/Harry donc, homophobes, s'absternir. Je met **PG-12** pour le moment, car il y a des risques de **lemon**. Si cela arrivait, je préciserais avant le chapitre, bien entendu !_

* * *

Hermione, vêtue d'une chemise de chambre rose bonbon, tournait en rond dans sa chambre pendant que Greg poussait des petits soupirs en dormant. Elle était si préoccupée qu'elle ne sourcilla même pas lorsque son amant marmonna le prénom d'Angéla dans son sommeil. Elle avait bien plus grave problème que de savoir si l'homme avec qui elle trompait son futur ex-mari la trompait elle-même avec une autre. En effet, ce matin, Hermione avait appris qu'elle était enceinte… mais pas de Greg… ni de Drago. 

**Flash Back**

Luna s'était enfin décidée à inviter Drago et Hermione pour un souper entre amis, au plus grand désespoir de son époux. En effet, Ron n'avait jamais approuvé la relation entre Drago et Hermione. Ron avait bien essayé de convaincre Luna qu'inviter le jeune couple n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il acceptait très bien le fait que son amitié avec la belle brune soit volée en éclat mais Luna avait insisté et contacta le couple sans demander son avis au rouquin. De plus, il passait ce soir au magico-téléviseur le dernier match de la saison de Quidditch, que Ron allait louper, bien entendu ! Si les Canons de Chudley gagnaient le championnat sans que leur plus grand fan n'y assiste, Ron se jurait d'assassiner Drago et Hermione de ses propres mains ! Chez lui, le Quidditch, c'est sacré, nom d'une brioche à la crème !

Le souper s'était déroulé assez calmement. Les petites jumelles de Ron et Luna nouvellement nées n'avaient pas arrêté de brailler mais leur maman les qualifiait d'assez sages. Hermione était parvenue à se retenir de jeter son verre de vin au visage de Drago lorsque celui-ci fixait le bustier de la maman qui allaitait ses enfants et Ron avait même pu entrapercevoir la fin du match de Quidditch lorsque lui et Drago laissèrent les femmes entre elles au moment où celles-ci abordèrent un problème fondamental : Faut-il oui ou non mettre le mascara avant le fard à paupières ?

Bref, la soirée s'était passée à peu près normalement si on omettait le rôti trop cuit et l'une des deux jumelles qui avait vomi dans le décolleté de Hermione. Et c'est justement à cet instant que les choses se corsèrent. A peine Vanilla eut-elle vidé le contenu de son estomac sur la poitrine de sa marraine que, innocemment, Ron se proposa pour lui indiquer la salle de bain. Hermione accepta avec un air ravi tandis que Drago et Luna plongèrent dans une conversation passionnante sur le caractère antiseptique qu'ont les nains de jardin sur les plantes grimpantes.

Tous les deux dans la salle de bain, Hermione en soutien-gorge en train de frotter son chemisier et Ron, rouge de honte qui lorgnait sur la poitrine de son amie finirent bien entendu par se lécher les amygdales, plaqués contre les carrelages muraux. Après que la salle d'eau ait été insonorisée, Ron mit exactement trente secondes pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge d'Hermione, un nouveau record mondial ! Les baleines valsèrent et s'accrochèrent à un lampadaire, suivies bien vite par petites culottes et compagnie. Pendant ce temps, Drago et Luna en arrivaient au problème controversé du débat sur qui des Ronflaks Cornus ou des Septernions avait le plus grand pouvoir psychédélique, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que Ron culbutait Hermione sur la table à langer en cet instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Ron ait poussé un râle animal et que Hermione ait simulé un début d'extase, leur accouplement prit fin. Une odeur de musc flottait dans l'air. Heureusement que cela n'a pas duré plus longtemps, se dit Hermione. Plus jamais elle ne s'y ferait reprendre ! Comment Luna pouvait-elle supporter les petits cris aigus que poussait Ron durant toute la durée de l'acte ? De plus, si Hermione n'avait pas eu le dos en bouillie à cause du rebord de la planche à langer, elle se serait certainement endormie ! Intérieurement, elle se fit la remarque de féliciter Drago la prochaine fois qu'il la ferait grimper au rideau. Après tout, on ne se rend compte de son bonheur qu'une fois qu'on la perdu !

Hermione et Ron s'empressèrent de se rhabiller. La jeune femme venait à peine de retrouver son soutien-gorge, accroché à une applique murale et de le renfiler lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à volée. Luna apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, les radis accrochés à ses oreilles se balançant encore. Heureusement, Hermione avait eu le temps de remettre sa robe et son sous-vêtement et Ron était totalement revêtu lorsque sa femme était entrée. Celle-ci, d'une voix suspicieuse, demanda :

-Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi prenez-vous tant de temps ?

-Oh, tu comprends, Luna… Mon chemisier est un tissus très fin. J'ai eu peur de le nettoyer magiquement et la méthode moldue avec de l'eau, du savon et de l'huile de coude prend plus de temps, se rattrapa Hermione en lui indiquant le chemisier qui flottait dans l'eau grisâtre du lavabo.

-Mais, pourquoi Ron n'est-il pas revenu tout de suite ?

-Tu sais chérie, Hermione avait mal aux bras à force de frotter. Je l'ai reléguée, tu comprends, se reprit Ron, aussi rouge que les petits cœurs imprimés sur son caleçon.

-Je comprends, oui. Et puis je suppose qu'après tout ce temps, vous aviez des choses à vous dire…

-Exactement ! Je vois que tu comprends vite, Luna, renchérit Hermione avec un sourire forcé.

-Bon, eh bien j'étais venue vous prévenir que le dessert est servi, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer la porte et repartir.

-Tu paries combien que Luna nous a encore fait son vacherin ? Murmura Ron en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

-Je parie surtout que Drago ne tient pas dix minutes avant de faire sa blague stupide, répondit Hermione en pouffant de rire.

Une fois les deux amants rhabillés, ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, les joues en feu. Hermione avait mal boutonné son chemisier et Ron avait des traces de rouge à lèvre dans le cou mais ni Luna, ni Drago, tous deux en grande conversation, ne s'en aperçurent. Lorsque Luna arriva triomphalement quelques minutes pus tard et portant sa spécialité, le vacherin maison, Drago ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter « Et le vacherin, ça ne 'veau' rien ! ». Avec un mince sourire, Hermione lança un coup d'oeil à Ron et tous deux partirent dans un fou rire silencieux.

Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas rendus compte plus tôt qu'ils auraient pu faire un merveilleux couple ?

**Fin du Flash Back**

Hermione avait pris sa décision. Ce gosse avait besoin d'un père et Ron avait déjà sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas tout détruire. Il y avait bien Greg mais Hermione commençait sérieusement à se lasser de lui. Il prenait trop de place dans le lit et avait la fâcheuse manie de ronfler après avoir fait l'amour. Non, ce qu'il fallait à Hermione c'était récupérer Drago, si lui et Harry ne s'étaient pas encore entretués, bien entendu.

Certes, Drago marchait pieds nus d'hiver comme été, certes, il prenait trop de temps dans la salle de bain mais Hermione avait besoin de lui ! Elle ne s'était pas mariée pour rien ! Peut-être qu'après quelques jours de séparation, Drago aurait prit quelques bonnes résolutions et cesserait enfin de se gratter l'entrejambe lorsqu'ils sont à table… C'est beau de rêver mais Hermione avait bon espoir. Après tout, un enfant, ça change un homme !

C'est donc de bon matin que Hermione arriva devant chez Harry, bien décidée à reprendre l'homme de sa vie. Elle s'apprêta à sonner à la porte mais, en voyant la celle-ci entrouverte, elle se décida d'entrer directement. A peine eut-elle posé le pied à l'intérieur de la maison qu'elle crut être arrivée sur le lien d'une attaque d'hippogriffes en chaleur qui auraient tout piétiné. En effet, des robes traînaient ça et là et des bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol. Mais c'est ce que Hermione découvrit sur ce même sol qui la stupéfia le plus. En caleçon, Drago et Harry dormaient enlacés.

Un filet de bave s'échappait de la bouche de Harry et une désagréable odeur de vieille vinasse flottait dans l'air. Les doigts de Drago étaient encore glissés dans la chevelure du beau brun qui dormait sur sa poitrine dévêtue. Le souffle de Harry caressait la peau douce du Serpentard et lui donnait la chair de poule. Une main protectrice de Harry enserrait la taille de sa peluche grandeur nature. La situation ne laissait aucun doute possible. Hermione ravala un sanglot et sortir de la maison en courant, sans oublier de claquer la porte en partant pour faire comme les femmes attristées à la magico-télévision.

Le bruit de la porte martelant son chambranle réveilla un Drago à la bouche pâteuse. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était dans les bras de son meilleur ennemi, Drago se dégagea à la vitesse de l'éclair et se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir qui les avait surpris dans cette position. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione disparaître dans la nuit, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte à volée et se précipiter à la poursuite de son ex-femme.

-Hermione, il faut que je t'explique, commença Drago en courant à petites foulées à côté de la jeune femme.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Drago, répondit-elle, le visage baigné de larmes qui roulaient le long de ses pommettes pour terminer leur course dans le creux au creux de son cou.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tout bonnement frappé à la porte ? Pourquoi, Hermione ?

-Et toi, pourquoi t'ais-je vu à moitié nu dans les bras de Harry ? Pourquoi t'ais-je vu faire preuve de plus de tendresse dans ton sommeil envers ton ennemi qu'envers moi durant toute notre relation ? Hurla-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à son ex mari.

- Je ne sais pas… Si seulement je savais, Hermione. On était bourrés… On n'a pas fait exprès, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- Peut-être qu'on était tout simplement pas fait pour être ensemble, dit Hermione sans laisser apparaître ses sentiment comme si elle annonçait qu'il pleuvrait demain.

-Peut-être… Je sais plus où j'en suis, Mione.

-Demande-toi simplement à qui tu penses au moment de t'endormir et tu verras où tu en es. Bonne chance Drago, je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, conclut Hermione avant de tourner les talons et reprendre sa route.

-Je l'espère, Mione, je l'espère, répondit Drago mais seul le vent matinal ne l'entendit.

_/Oh, pauvre petit Draguinouchet… Il parle tout seul /_

-Oh, la ferme !

A cet instant arriva une vieille dame, celle-là même que Drago avait croisée la nuit où Hermione l'avait mis à la porte. La mamie le toisa, retint une expression choquée et rougit malgré elle en voyant le boxer du jeune homme. Il y avait des lustres qu'un beau jeune homme ne s'était présenté ainsi devant elle. Il y avait bien les films après minuit sur sa télévision mais ce n'était pas pareil…

-Monsieur ! C'est la deuxième fois que je vous croise et à chaque fois, vous me manquez de respect. On ne dit pas « la ferme » à une vieille dame telle que moi, s'emporta-t-elle.

-Oh, désolée, madame… Je…

-Oui, je sais, votre histoire de conscience ! Mais tout de même, vous devriez vous faire soigner. Non seulement vous parlez tout seul, mais en plus vous avez une passion pour l'exhibitionnisme ! A chaque fois que je vous ai vu, vous étiez en caleçon dans les rues ! Et après, ça sera quoi ?

-Mais, je vous tuerai à coups de couteaux, madame. Avec un peu de chance, je vous ferai cuire à la broche avant de vous déguster, fit-il en se pourléchant les babines.

-Ha, espèce de monstre, hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en traînant son caddie derrière elle.

Décidément, mamie Michelle en aurait des choses à raconter à son club de Bridge ! Mais ses amies la croirait-elle quand elle leur raconterait qu'elle avait croisé une deuxième fois le jeune homme de ses rêves en boxer ? Mamie Michelle imaginait déjà la tête ébahie de ses amies et tout l'attention dirigée vers elle. Elle nota mentalement de passer plus souvent dans ce coin de Londres pour faire le plein de potins.

Drago pouffa de rire en voyant la grand-mère partir en courant aussi vite que ses vieilles jambes le lui permettaient. Il frissonna de froid lorsqu'une fine brise vint lui caresser sa peau nue et se dépêcha de rentrer dans la maison du Survivant, pressé de plonger dans la tiédeur de son lit. Mais voila, lorsqu'on vient de vexer Mamie Michelle et qu'on a une conscience qui a trop fréquenté un apprenti Star Académicien, on peut rarement espérer avoir l'esprit tranquille.

_/ Désolée, je sais que ceci est un luxe exclusivement réservé à Bécassine mais… ♪ C'est la Mamie Michelle qui a la chatte en feu, et crie par la fenêtre à qui le lui éteindra…/_

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas commencer !

_/C'est bon, j'arrête mais c'était plus fort que moi…/_

-Mais merde, contrôle tes ardeurs ! On a conclu un marché, pas de bizarreries dès le matin, gronda Drago en pénétrant à pas feutrés dans la maison du Survivant pour ne pas réveiller celui-ci qui ronflait bruyamment sur le sol.

_/ On n'a conclu aucun marché /_

-Mais quand même ! Aies un peu pitié d'un gars qui a une gueule de bois !

_/ Et une mauvaise haleine…/_

-Et une conscience ultra emmerdante !

_/ Sans oublier une coiffure déplorable / _

-J'aurais eu le temps de me coiffer si tu ne m'avais pas obligé à me saouler hier soir !

_/ Ou si tu ne t'étais pas fait décoiffer par un Survivant bourré d'hormones et de whisky /_

-Silence !

_/ Tiens, ça m'avait manqué cette expression /_

-Oh, galère, soupira Drago en se vautrant sur son lit.

Drago était tellement bien, allongé sur son lit. Il savourait le bien-être que procurait la texture moelleuse des draps sous lui. La douceur et cette odeur si typiquement potterienne qui imprégnait la couverture comme le restant de la maison le calmait agréablement. Il avait l'impression de remonter le temps pour revenir quelques heures en arrière, la tête pausée sur le torse de Harry, sentant le cœur de sa Némésis battre sous son oreille. Mais, en bon Malfoy, il chassa cette idée de la tête. Un Malfoy n'aime pas un homme, jamais ! C'est malgré tout avec le souvenir flou d'un Survivant capturant tendrement ses lèvres que Drago retomba endormi tandis que dans l'autre pièce, l'objet de son rêve émergeait lentement.

• _Bonjour Potter ! Alors, on a fait des folies de sa nuit ? •_

-Rameuh... nianh... baragouina Harry en papillonnant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour.

• _Euh, il existe un dictionnaire pour traduire ce langage qui m'est inconnu ? •_

- Fiche-moi la paix, morigéna-t-il en se relevant du tapis sur lequel il avait passé la nuit.

• _Oh que non je ne vais pas te laisser…. ♪ J'irai où tu iras, car je fais partie de toi. Dada dirla dada…•_

- Tais-toi…. Tu ne fais que chanter des reprises !

• _Mais quelle honte ! Comment oses-tu m'accuser de plagiat ? Ce sont les autres auteurs qui se sont inspirés de mes textes ! •_

- N'importe quoi !

• _Et d'après toi, où Johnny Hallyday a-t-il été cherché son « Allumez le feu » ? Hein ? C'est moi qui ai écrit ses paroles ! •_

-Mais oui, je te crois… En attendant, dis-moi que cet effroyable rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit ne s'est pas réellement passé…

• _Cet effroyable rêve que tu as fait cette nuit ne s'est pas réellement passé •_

- Oh, tu me soulages !

• _Oui, c'est vrai ! Comment pourrais-tu être pourchassé par un Rusard en robe à fleur ? Rusard n'est pas capable de courir à cause de sa nouvelle jambe de bois ! •_

-Je ne parlais pas de ce cauchemar-là !

• _Oh, dans ce cas, à moins que tu ne veuilles m'entendre te mentir, alors oui, tu as bien failli t'envoyer en l'air avec Malfoy !•_

-Oh, galère !

• _Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il a dit en te voyant baver sur son torse ce matin•_

-Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?

• _Un désir lointainement refoulé, je suppose. •_

-Oh, la ferme !

• _A ce propos, il va vraiment falloir que je te donne des cours de déboutonnage de robes…•_

- Il va surtout falloir que j'aille lui parler…

• _Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée •_

-Je prends le risque, décréta Harry et en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la chambre d'amis. Drago ! Réveille-toi, fainéant !

- Moui ? Demanda celui-ci en émergeant du sommeil léger dans lequel il était sombré il y a quelques minutes et anéantissant ainsi son rêvé peuplé de whisky et de lèvres en feu.

-Faut qu'on cause, aboya Harry avec aussi peu de délicatesse qu'un hippogriffe dans un magasin de fioles à poison.

-Chez les Malfoy, on ne « cause » pas, on parle !

- Oh, cesse de me titiller ! Tu sais, pour hier soir…

-Quoi, hier soir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec le fait que tu te saoules tout seul le soir ? Demanda Drago en faignant de ne pas savoir où Harry voulait en venir.

-Mais, enfin, tu dois… Tu dois te souvenir de hier…

-Oh que oui. Tu délirais mon pauvre petit Potter. Arrête de boire, ça vaut mieux, cracha Drago entre ses dents tel un serpent crache le venin.

-Mais, toi et moi…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, le balafré !

• ♪ _Drago est le roi râteau… •_

-La ferme, s'emporta Harry.

Drago ignorait pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Il aurait voulu lui dire merci d'avoir réalisé un de ses plus beaux rêves, de lui avoir fait comprendre enfin qu'aucune fille ne lui apporterait une telle sensation. Mais non. Encore une fois, il avait fait l'idiot, et voir Harry quitter sa chambre aussi piteusement lui mis le moral à zéro. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il gâche tout ? Pourquoi l'amour c'était tellement compliqué, surtout quand on n'a pas le courage de tout avouer ?

_**TBC... **_

* * *

_**Concours exclusif :******Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver dans le prochain chapitre? Pensez-vous qu'une armée de dinausaures en tongs va arriver pour assister au prochain baiser de Harry et Drago? Que des extraterrestres viendront annoncer que Drago est en réalité le roi des Martiens? Une armée d'animaux va les prendre en otage? Que Drago est en fait la réincarnation d'Hitler?_

_A vos claviers et que le plus marrant l'emporte!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Tout à la merveilleuse **Jk Rowling**, rien à moi. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire, à part vos reviews, bien entendu._

_Remerciements : Merci à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive (et rapide, il faut l'avouer). S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre ! lol_

_Résumé : Lorsque Drago se fait mettre à la porte par Hermione, le jeune homme n'a plus d'autre choix que d'aller s'adresser à son pire ennemi pour l'héberger quelques nuits, le temps qu'Hermione accepte de le reprendre. Ce que le jeune homme ignore c'est que la situation va s'éterniser et lorsque sa conscience s'en mêle, une chose est sûre, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Voudra-t-il vraiment quitter ce canapé et son propriétaire ?_

_Avertissement : Ceci est un S**lash** Drago/Harry donc, homophobes, s'absternir. Je met **PG-12** pour le moment, car il y a des risques de **Lemon**. Si cela arrivait, je préciserais avant le chapitre, bien entendu !_

* * *

Alors que Drago évoluait dans la froideur de cette fin d'après-midi, les lampadaires s'allumèrent soudainement, illuminant la misère des rues désertes de Londres. La nuit était presque tombée et pourtant, Drago continuait d'errer. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas rentrer maintenant. Son plan tomberait à l'eau. Il devait sauver son image. Il devait détruire les espoirs du Survivant. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il le devait.

_/ Je crois que t'ignores où tu vas…/_

-La ferme, Bertha !

_/ Oh, monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Quoique, peut-être qu'un baudet te ramènerait dans la maison de Harry, bien au chaud. /_

-On ne retourne pas chez Harry, pas maintenant. Patiente encore un peu…

_/ Ou on peut aller simplement quelque part où on ne grelotterait pas de froid /_

-On n'a nulle part où aller, murmura Drago d'un air las.

_/ Le métro est encore ouvert pendant quelques heures /_

-Ais-je une tête à savoir comment prendre le métro ?

_/ Non, t'as plutôt l'air d'un gars qui est complètement paumé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ! _

-Je ne suis pas paumé !

_/ Mais t'es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit /_

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose avec une conscience aussi perturbée ?

_/ Pourquoi tu ne fais pas simplement ce dont tu meurs d'envie /_

-Hein ? Mais tu sais bien que j'ai beau en crever d'envie mais je suis incapable de te faire taire !

_/ Je parlais juste d'aller voir Harry pour lui dire que tu regrettes /_

-Mais je lui ai fait croire qu'il avait tout imaginé ! Ce serait me trahir d'avouer que je regrette ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

_/ Mais tu ne regrettes pas cette nuit, Drago ! Dis lui juste que tu t'en veux d'avoir menti, que vous vous êtes vraiment embrassés. Dis lui juste que tu l'aim…/_

-Je ne lui dirai rien du tout, s'écria Drago en coupant ce que la voix intérieure était sur le point de dire.

_/ Alors reste dans ta merde ! J'espère juste que la température continuera à chuter pour que tu crèves de froid ! Et surtout, je prierai pour que personne ne songe à donner tes organes parce que le pauvre receveur se ferait arnaquer d'obtenir ton cœur de pierre ! Crétin /_

Choqué par les déclarations de sa conscience, Drago se tû et bifurqua dans une venelle perpendiculaire à la rue dans laquelle il était engagé. Il venait de se faire royalement rabattre le caquet. Mais même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, les paroles de Bertha l'avaient chamboulé. Intérieurement, la dénommée Bertha se félicita d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de tact. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de lui dire ses quatre vérités !

Pendant ce temps, Harry tournait en rond dans son salon. Il était passé neuf heures et Drago n'était pas rentré depuis ce matin. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Les yeux fixés sur son horloge, il commençait sérieusement à se faire du mouron. En plus de cela, des milliers de questions continuaient à lui triturer l'esprit, donnant à Bécassine une effroyable envie de faire aller ses cordes vocales. Tout son répertoire y était passé et le mal de crâne de Harry ne faisait qu'empirer.

• ♪_Oh grand malheur, je regarde défiler les heures et Draguinouchet n'est pas là pour calmer mes ardeurs…. •_

-Ta gueule

• ♪ _Quoi ma gu…•_

-Non, tu l'as déjà faite trois fois celle-là ! ♪ Bécassine a passé l'âge, Bécassine, faut tourner la page, se mit à chantonner Harry.

• _Méheuuuuh ! C'est moi qui chante, ici ! Et en plus tu plagies toi aussi ! •_

-Arrêtes de parler, s'il te plait.

• _Et si cela ne me plait pas ?•_

- Roh, t'es vraiment lourde à la fin !

Le silence se fit alors. Un silence pensant qui signifiaient beaucoup. Un silence qui en dit plus que des paroles. Un silence rancunier qui fit bientôt regretter à Harry d'avoir dit ces derniers mots. Bécassine ne râlait pas vraiment mais elle s'ennuyait et il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour mettre de l'ambiance. Voir le Survivant se plier en quatre pour se faire pardonner la faisait mourir de rire. Il faut dire qu'il avait une manière bien à lui de prononcer des excuses.

-Enfin, tu vois, je voulais pas enfin, je voulais mais pas tant que ça. Tu vois, je ne pensais pas ce que… enfin, pas sur le coup quoi…

Silence. Bécassine ne prononça pas un mot et Harry vit rouge. Il voulait l'entendre maintenant, ne serait-ce qu'un mot, rien qu'un signe qui prouverait qu'elle était toujours là. Mais non, le silence régnait, encore et toujours. Si elles n'étaient pas déjà toutes mortes depuis la fin de l'été précédent, Harry aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Mais il ne voulait pas écouter ces stupides petites bêtes. Il voulait que Bécassine lui réponde ! Et pour en rajouter une couche, la conscience continua de se taire lorsque Harry reprit son monologue.

-Pitié, parle… PARLE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Le silence continua de peser sur l'esprit de Harry. Il était à deux doigts de craquer. Mais Harry n'était pas le Survivant pour rien ! Il fit donc ce qu'on lui avait appris à faire : il ne se laissa pas démonter et prit le taureau par les cornes. Ce fut au tour de Harry de se taire, de se désintéresser de sa conscience. Elle cherchait de l'attention, très bien ! Il n'allait pas lui laisser ce plaisir…

Les dix minutes suivantes se passèrent dans le calme le plus total, chacun s'obstinant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. C'était à celui qui craquerait le premier et tous deux étaient sur le point de céder. Pour ne pas y penser, Harry comptait les secondes sur sa pendule suisse. Mais au moment où Bécassine s'était décidée à tenter une médiation, le silence fut rompu d'une manière qui les fit sursauter. En effet, l'aiguille de l'horloge à coucou pointa sur neuf heures pile. Au dessus du cadran, un petit oiseau jaune en bois sortit alors de derrière deux portes en criant « Coucou ! Coucou ! »

-Haaaaaa, s'écrièrent Harry et bécassine d'une même voix.

• _J'en peux plus ! •_

-Moi non plus….

• _Oh qu'est-ce que c'est bon de t'entendre! •_

-Je ne pensais pas avoir à le dire un jour mais… qu'est-ce que j'aime ta voix !

•_Ca veut dire que je peux chanter autant que je veux ? •_

-Oublies ce que je viens de dire !

« Coucou »

• ♪ _Je n'oublie jamais rien, même pas la moiteur de ses seins...•_

-Pourquoi je ne me suis pas tû ?

• _Parce que tu causes toujours de trop ! •_

-Moi au moins je ne chante pas !

• _Peut-être que tu devrais !_

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire la Star Académie pour être une star, moi ! Je suis célèbre de nature !

• _Vantard ! •_

- Casserole !

« Coucou »

- Il n'en a pas marre, l'oiseau de malheur ? Hurla alors Harry en prenant la première chose qui lui passait sous la main pour la lancer sur l'horloge qui sonnait neuf fois.

La pendule se détacha du mur où elle reposait depuis plus de trois ans pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux et le petit oiseau de bois n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un dernier « coucou » avant finir écrasé sous la cadran de l'objet. Avec horreur, Harry s'aperçut que la chose qu'il avait lancée sur l'horloge était en fait un des griffons en porcelaine qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune, étant la pièce maîtresse de sa collection. Des débris de statuette se mêlèrent alors à ceux de bois sur le sol alors que Harry se maudissait intérieurement.

Après avoir nettoyé les dégâts et n'ayant plus d'horloge à fixer, Harry se décida à ne plus penser à Drago. Si le garçon s'était mis dans les emmerdes, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ! Harry avait toujours été indépendant et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer. S'en faire pour un Malfoy, quelle drôle d'idée tout de même ! Les relents d'alcool de la soirée d'hier devaient encore faire des dégâts sur son cerveau…

Harry prit une bonne douche bien chaude pour se rafraîchir les idées puis s'enroula dans son peignoir moelleux. Dans le salon, il glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles si confortables et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture qui recouvrait le canapé. Un chocolat chaud couvert d'un nuage de crème fraîche dans une main, la magicomande dans l'autre, Harry savoura le moment où il appuya sur la touche « Play ». Sur l'écran de la magicotélévision, les premières images de Titanic revisité par les sorciers apparurent et les dernières pensées de Harry se portant sur Drago s'envolèrent aussitôt. En effet, il y avait bien plus important : Jack misait en ce moment pour obtenir une place sur le paquebot !

Pendant ce temps, Drago continuait de marcher là où ses pieds le portaient. D'un geste frigorifié, il porta ses mains à son visage et souffla dedans pour dégeler ses doigts bleuis par le froid. Il ramena sa cape sur ses épaules et renifla bruyamment. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid en hiver ? Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la météo mit son grain de sel sur cette histoire ou plutôt… ses flocons de neige. Un voile blanc couvrit bien vite les habits de Drago et ses cheveux dégoulinèrent lentement. D'habitude, regarder tomber la neige le fascinait mais là, cela l'énervait franchement… Surtout que pendant ce temps, Bertha, qui avait trop fréquenté Bécassine, s'était mise à fredonner « Vive le vent » sur l'air de « Mon beau sapin ».

Une petite heure plus tard, alors que l'iceberg fauchait un paquebot et que Harry fondait en larme devant son poste de magicotélévision, une résistance s'organisait dans la maison du Survivant. Sur la table de salon, une tasse reposait avec dans le fond, un résidu de poudre chocolatée de chez Zonko qui stagnait. Sur l'étagère en bois massif, la collection de statuettes de griffons en deuil se mit à bouger sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte. Une griffon doré en porcelaine fit lentement aller ses ailes puis s'envola pour se poser sur la table, juste à côté de la tasse délaissée. Au moment crucial où Jack sombrait dans les profondeurs de l'eau glaciale après un dernier baiser à Rose, alors que Harry entamait sa deuxième boite de mouchoir, le griffon miniature prit la parole, à la plus grande stupeur de Harry.

-Bonjour humain !

-Euh… vous êtes qui ? Demanda Harry en se réfugiant au fond du canapé.

-Cela ne se voit pas ? Je suis le représentant du syndicat des griffons de porcelaine chinoise, clama la statuette d'un air hautain.

-Euh, en français, ça donne quoi ?

- Je… suis… le… re-pré-sen-tant… du…

-Oui oui c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Vous ne voyez pas que Jack est mort ? S'énerva Harry en désignant les images sur l'écran.

-De toutes façon ils vont tous crever ! C'est Titanic, pas les Feux de L'Amour !

-Hein ? Mais, le Happy End alors ? Jack n'a pas fait d'Horcruxes ? Il ne revient pas fantôme ? Mais c'est quoi ce navet ? Demanda Harry avec amertume.

-Bah, c'est Titanic…

• _Ha, il est intelligent, celui-là !•_

-Ouais, merci, je m'en serais douté ! Bon, pourquoi vous intervenez à cinq minutes de la fin ? Interrogea Harry.

-On en avait marre de ce film. On s'est concerté, moi et les autres griffons et nous avons convenu que la meilleure solution pour faire valoir nos droits était de faire grève !

-Vos droits, quels droits ?

-Le droit d'être dépoussiéré tous les deux mois minimum et surtout mis en valeur ! On est en porcelaine chinois tout de même, se plaignit le griffon.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Ais-je l'air d'avoir le sens de l'humour, humain ?

-Glurps…Euh, enfin, je veux dire… Pourquoi ? Vous… vous étiez si couverts de poussière ?

-J'ai ici la lise de vos erreur : L'année dernière, vous avez fait abstraction du nettoyage de printemps, de celui d'automne et surtout, de celui avant la visite d'inspection de Molly ! Ce qui nous donne un total de deux centimètres de poussière qui ternit notre plaqué or. C'est une honte pour des statuettes de notre espèce !

-C'est pas si grave, tenta de négocier Harry.

-Comment ? La poussière, passe encore. Mais cela fait des mois que nous endurons sans rien dire les films à l'eau de rose tous les soirs. Vient s'ajouter à cela les moqueries de cette conscience, Bertha…

• _Hé, ma Bertha, elle t'emmerde, le griffon ! Tu la laisses où elle est ! •_

-Ces derniers jours, nous avons eu à supporter vos ébats avec Mr Malfoy sur la moquette du salon qui elle aussi est à la limite de la rébellion. Jusque là nous n'avions rien dit mais c'était avant que l'un des nôtre périsse lamentablement de votre main pour une simple histoire de coucou… C'en est trop. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous faisons grève !

-Grève ? Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous allez rester aussi immobiles que des statues ? Demanda Harry en explosant de rire.

• _Mais non, ils vont rester de marbre •_

-Oh, rigolez, mais rira bien qui rira le dernier, fit la statuette sur un ton de défi.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Harry avec un air plaisantin

-Ce qui veut dire que nous allons faire de votre vie un enfer !

Drago venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse, encore plus lumineuse que le lampadaire sous lequel il se tenait. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve ce dont il avait besoin. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile ; des prostituées, on en trouve aux quatre coins de Londres ! Mais Drago avait beau avoir la réputation de tombeur, aborder une péripatéticienne relevait du combat intérieur pour lui !

En effet, Drago avait toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de rougir, une fois plongé dans une situation embarrassante, et ce n'était pas avec une conscience qui lui susurrait des choses peu catholiques à l'oreille qu'il allait régler ce problème. Une fois sa proie repérée, Drago avança d'un pas mal assuré vers la jeune femme en minijupe qui longeait le trottoir. Un sac à a main, la jeune femme semblait frigorifiée. En tentant de maîtriser les trémolos de sa voix, Drago demanda :

-Excusez-moi… Je voudrais savoir c'est combien…

-Pardon ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Oui, je veux, dire… C'est combien pour la nuit ? Fit Drago en devenant vraiment gêné.

-Oh ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que…. Espèce de pervers ! Non mais quelle honte, hurla la dame en s'enfuyant.

_/ Oh la gaffe!/_

-Merde, ce n'était pas une prostituée, s'exclama Drago en explosant de rire.

_/ Mais quel boulet, j'en reviens pas /_

-J'avoue que sur ce coup, j'ai merdé, pouffa Drago en se tenant à un banc public tellement il riait.

_/ Je crois que tu dois tout reprendre depuis le début ! Olala... quand je raconterai ça à Bécassine /_

-Tu ne raconteras rien du tout. On ne sait jamais, elle peut tout aller raconter à Harry !

_/ Justement, s'il savait tous les efforts que tu fais pour le rendre jaloux, il te sauterait au cou /_

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me saute au cou !

_/ Menteur /_

-Silence !

Harry se débattait tant qu'il pouvait. Il y a quelques minutes, un bataillon de griffons enragés l'avait assailli et il était à présent ligoté sur le tapis de son salon, menacé par une armada d'animaux miniatures qui brandissaient des cure-dents en guise d'arme. Même si ses adversaires n'étaient pas d'une grande force, leur supériorité numérique empêchait à Harry de se dégager. Bâillonné avec une vieille chaussette comme un cochon prêt à être cuit à la broche, Harry maudissait sa collection de statuettes jusqu'à la quatre-vingt neuvième génération.

C'est ce moment que choisit Drago pour arriver en compagnie d'une prostituée qu'il avait embauchée avec une demande bien particulière. Il fallait qu'elle passe la nuit avec lui sans rien de plus pour qu'au petit matin ils se fassent surprendre par un ami et faire croire qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. La fille n'était pas très étonnée, les hommes lui demandaient souvent cela… En effet, il y avait toujours des crétins pour vouloir faire les machos et faire croire qu'ils étaient des bombes sexuelles. Drago n'était qu'un idiot de plus.

Mais le plan de Drago ne marcha pas aussi bien qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En effet, lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison où il logeait, il se rendit compte que la lampe était allumée dans le salon du Survivant. Harry était encore certainement scotché devant son écran de magicotélévision ! Drago dû donc modifier son plan et paya prostituée à l'avance. La mission de la femme serait plus courte que prévue.

Harry vit la porte s'ouvrir à volée. Il était prêt à remercier Merlin d'avoir enfin fait rentrer Drago à ce moment-là mais il déchanta très vite en voyant une femme qui léchait les amygdales du jeune blond. Les joues de celui-ci étaient couvertes de trace de rouge à lèvre rouge vif et il fermait les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Drago porta sa main sous la robe de sa conquête et fit remonter l'habit jusqu'à ce que Harry puisse apercevoir un string bleu clair.

• _Tu crois que la bonne femme va finir par l'étouffer à force de lui fourrer la langue dans la gorge ? •_

-Kof mourf ahin, marmonna Harry en s'étranglant avec la chaussette qui lui servait de bâillon

• _Quoi ? Tu espères bien ? Moi j'espère surtout qu'il va finir par ouvrir les yeux et nous délivrer des petits bonhommes… Les martiens, le retour ! Tadadaaaam...•_

- Ageur meuh…

• _Merde, le Cicatrisé est en train de s'étrangler avec sa chaussette ! Bertha, fait quelque chose ! •_

_/ Je veux bien, mais le mien aussi suffoque avec l'autre sangsue /_

• _Chuchote-lui de lui mordre la langue •_

_/ Mais c'est ce qu'il fait depuis trois minutes et elle en redemande /_

• _Qu'il lui écrase le pieds alors ! Harry est en apnée depuis des lustres. Il passe du vert au bleu !•_

_/ C'est l'invasion des Schtroumpf /_

• _La ferme, et fais quelque chose sinon tu verras ce qu'il te réserve, Gargamelle !•_

_/Oh, c'est bon, la sangsue a rompu le baiser /_

• _Comment t'as fait ?•_

_/ Drago lui a pincé les nichons /_

• _Ouch, c'est sadique ça •_

_/ Avoue que tu rêves que je te fasse pareil /_

• _On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher •_

Pendant ce temps, Drago venait de s'apercevoir que Harry était ligoté à terre, pris en otage par sa collection de griffons en porcelaine et qu'il était en train de s'étouffer. En temps normal, il aurait explosé de rire mais une fois qu'il eut lui-même retrouvé son souffle et mis la prostituée à la porte, il se précipita détacher Harry et lui retirer son bâillon. Une fois la chaussette retirée, Drago put constater que Harry était inconscient. Il fit donc la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire : du bouche-à-bouche ! Harry s'éveilla alors en sursaut, s'étonna de voir Drago poser ses tendres lèvres sur les siennes et sauta sur Drago pour l'embrasser goulûment.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_**Vainceur précédent: ** Je voudrais féliciter **Raspoutine** du site TWWO pour avoir gagné le concours précédent avec, en prime, le record de la plus longue review qu'on m'ait jamais laissé. Exceptionnellement, pour ces deux victoires, il gagne un super prix : sa proposition de surnom pour Bécassine a été retenue ! Ce sera désormais 'Sine pour les intimes !_

_**Concours exclusif de ce chapitre : **Quelle solution Harry et drago trouveront-ils pour vaincre les griffons miniatures ? Ils leur feront écouter la Star Ac' et, à bout de nerfs, ils se suicideront ? Ils mangeront des haricots et pèteront un coup pour les asphyxier ? _

_A vos claviers et que le plus marrant l'emporte !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Tout à la merveilleuse **Jk Rowling**, rien à moi. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire, à part vos reviews, bien entendu._

_Remerciements : Merci à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive (et rapide, il faut l'avouer). S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre ! lol_

_Résumé : Lorsque Drago se fait mettre à la porte par Hermione, le jeune homme n'a plus d'autre choix que d'aller s'adresser à son pire ennemi pour l'héberger quelques nuits, le temps qu'Hermione accepte de le reprendre. Ce que le jeune homme ignore c'est que la situation va s'éterniser et lorsque sa conscience s'en mêle, une chose est sûre, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Voudra-t-il vraiment quitter ce canapé et son propriétaire ?_

_Avertissement : Ceci est un **Slash** Drago/Harry donc, homophobes, s'absternir. Je met **PG-12** pour le moment, car il y a des risques de **Lemon**. Si cela arrivait, je préciserais avant le chapitre, bien entendu !_

* * *

Couchés à même le sol, Drago et Harry s'embrassaient avidement, comme s'ils étaient frustrés depuis des décennies. Leurs langues, parfaitement synchronisées dans le balai de leur baiser, et leurs mains aventurières parcourant l'échine de l'autre, dans une zone contenue entre le dos et les jambes, excitaient les deux hommes. Drago rompit soudain le baiser et plongea sa tête dans la nuque de sa Némésis.

-Drago, je…

-Chut, marmonna Drago avant de capturer les lèvres sucrées du Survivant et laisser la fièvre l'envahir.

-Mais Drago… Les griffons sont en train de nous ligoter, susurra Harry en sentant une miniature de porcelaine enrouler une ficelle autour de ses chevilles.

-Pas grave, de toute façon je ne compte pas me séparer de toi avant longtemps, répondit-il en un soupir avant de renverser Harry et de se coucher sur lui.

Harry n'insista pas plus, profitant pleinement du corps de Drago contre le sien. Le jeune blond commença à déboutonner le pyjama en molleton que revêtait Harry avec une lenteur calculée, ponctuant sa descente de baisers sur le torse de celui-ci. Harry, chatouilleux à souhait, se cambra lorsque les lèvres de Drago entrèrent en contact avec son nombril et se frappa mentalement lorsqu'il vit que son geste avait fait cesser la progression de son amant.

Drago refocalisa ensuite son attention sur le visage de Harry et lui mordilla l'oreille. Harry refoula une expression de douleur pour ne pas vexer Drago et lui fit un sourire timide avant de lui donner un énième baiser. Mais cet instant fut bien vite troublé par un évènement inattendu. En effet, alors que Drago était étendu de tout son long sur le corps frémissant de Harry, celui-ci sentit une étrange boule se former entre les jambes de Drago et appuyer contre son ventre. Alors que Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge, la fameuse boule dont Harry devinait aisément la provenance se mit à… remuer.

-Merde, Harry…

-Quoi ? Demanda le principal concerné en tentant de se retenir de rougir.

-Il y a… Il y a un griffon qui tente de s'infiltrer dans mon boxer !

Harry explosa alors de rire tellement cette réponse l'avait surpris. La boule qu'il sentait appuyer sur son abdomen se mit à bouger de plus en plus et Drago se débattit comme une furie, faisant redoubler les rires de sa Némésis. Mais les griffons miniatures avaient bien prévenu Harry, rira bien qui rira le dernier… Ce fut au tour de Harry de subir l'attaque des statuettes et de la façon la plus démoniaque qu'il soit. Munies d'une plume de paon dont Harry se servait pour écrire au courrier des fans de Sorcière Hebdo, les miniatures se mirent à chatouiller la plante des pieds de Harry dont les chevilles attachées l'empêchaient de se débattre.

-Ha ha ha ha, s'esclaffa Harry.

-C'est pas drôle, Harry!

-Je ne ris pas de toi mais... mais… ça chatouille !

-Oh, Harry, retire-moi cette chose de mon boxer !

_/ Hé, 'Sine, tu penses à ce que je pense quand il dit qu'il veut lui enlever une « chose » de son boxer /_

• _Mais il est fou ? De quelle chose il parle ? Cela peut prêter à confusion ! On dirait qu'il veut volontairement se faire castrer ! •_

_/ Il me semblait que c'était déjà fait /_

• _Mais non, il n'en avait jamais eu, de burnes ! Alors il reste quoi à enlever ? •_

_/T'as pas compris, c'est juste une technique pour que Harry lui mette une main dans le slip, petit vicieux, va /_

• _Ce n'est pas pour rien que t'es sa conscience ! •_

-Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? Demanda Harry en continuant de pleurer de rire en sentant le contact de la plume sur la plante de ses pieds.

-Mais j'ai les mains coincées par les ficelles des nains de jardin poilus et il continue à se frotter contre… tu vois quoi !

-Enfin, Drago… C'est délicat comme situation…

-Et mon biiip, il n'est pas délicat, tu crois ? Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais la fourrure des griffons, c'est hyper urticant, se plaignit Drago en retenant une expression agacée.

-Mais je ne peux pas… Ils me chatouillent les pieds, pouffa Harry en continuant de se tortiller.

-Harry, cela devient urgent… Il commence à me mordre !

• _Hé mais ça c'est super intéressant. En plus d'être gay, Drago est zoophile et « porcelainophile » ! Bientôt il va finir acteur porno ! •_

_/ Chuut, je savoure… Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Drago a quelque chose dans son boxer qui lui mord les couilles /_

• _Mais c'est dégueulasse •_

_/ Ouais mais depuis le temps que je suis en manque de sexe, je me contente de ce que j'ai /_

• _C'est quand même atroce •_

_/Raison de plus pour nous dépêcher de rassembler Harry et Drago /_

A l'entente des dernières paroles de son amant, Harry explosa de rire, imaginant la posture dans laquelle se trouvait en cet instant le griffon miniature. Dans son élan, Harry qui se débattait des ficelles qui le retenaient prisonnier pour tenter d'échapper à la plume dévastatrice fit un mouvement brusque. Son genou vint heurter l'entrejambe de Drago qui cria sous le coup. Le jeune blond se redressa violemment et fit sauter les cordes qui les liaient ensemble. Lorsque les ficelles cédèrent, l'une d'entre elles alla claquer contre la jambe de Harry et lui laissa une grande balafre.

Drago se pencha et plaqua les mains sur son entrejambe pour en atténuer la douleur. Il se gratta discrètement pour soulager l'urticaire que lui avaient donné les poils de la statuette puis remarqua que le coup que lui avait assené Harry avait, par la même occasion, décapité le griffon en porcelaine. Un de moins, pensa Drago. Un sourire sadique s'étira alors sur son visage tandis que Harry, délivré de la terrible plume, reprenait son sérieux. Drago avait eu une idée géniale et surtout… très jouissive. On ne s'attaque pas aux bijoux de la famille Malfoy sans en subir les connaissances, paroles de Sang Pur !

• _Ton Drago affiche une expression qui ne me plait pas beaucoup…•_

_/ Ca c'est quand il vient d'avoir une idée tordue /_

• _Quelle pensées obscènes lui as-tu encore mises en tête ? •_

_/ Pour une fois c'est pas de ma faute ! Je lui ai juste dit de culbuter Harry sur la table du salon voila une demi-heure /_

• _Soit il est très lent à la détente, soit notre ami Drago commence à réfléchir par lui-même. •_

_/ Si c'est la seconde solution, tu sais ce que cela veut dire… /_

• _Que notre travail est bientôt terminé, je sais…•_

-Harry ? Demanda Drago avec un air triomphal.

-Oui ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Quelle est la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde ?

-C'est une question piège ? Voila quelques jours, j'aurais répondu toi mais vu que tu étais à deux doigts de me baiser sur la moquette il y a deux minutes… euh… Pourquoi tu demandes cela ?

-J'ai bien envie de faire un concours de lancer de griffons et il me faut une cible, répondit Drago en rigolant.

-Une cible ? J'ai ma petite idée… Il y a bien mon cousin, Dudley.

-Lui ? Mais, d'après les descriptions que m'en a fait Hermione, on pourrait même lancer les griffons trois kilomètres de travers, on finirait quand même par le toucher, tellement il est énorme ! Ce n'est même plus du jeu, rouspéta Drago tel un enfant à qui on aurait volé une bille.

-Juste ! Il y a bien ce bébé en bas de la rue. Hier, il m'a vomi dessus lorsque je l'ai pris dans les bras !

-Harry ! Pas un enfant !

_/ Oui, zoophile, passe encore mais pas un pédophile /_

• _Remarque comme le mot « zoophile » rime étrangement avec « débile » •_

_/ Dommage, sado-maso n'a pas cette consonance /_

• _Ca peut toujours marcher avec « gros lolos » •_

_/ N'oublies pas qu'ils sont homos /_

• _Ouais, homo ! C'est parfait pour les vers d'une chanson ! ♪ La jeunesse actuelle est composée de pervers sexuels. Quand les jeunes de nos jours ne sont pas débiles ou zoophiles, leurs consciences sont sado-maso et homo…•_

_/ Le rythme est encore à revoir /_

• _Tant pis, je le met quand même sous copyright, au cas où Elton John voudrait s'en inspirer •_

_/ Pourquoi ? Il capte pas le français /_

• _Mais il est quand même homo, ça lui conviendrait bien. Peut-être que je pourrais empocher le pactole avec cette chanson •_

_/ S'il est homo, présente-le plutôt à Drago, c'est plus rentable /_

• _Mais non, il est marié •_

_/ Et alors, Eva l'était aussi /_

• _Arrête de fantasmer et écoute-les !•_

-Il y a Miss Teigne qui ferait une super cible, proposa Harry avec l'espoir de pouvoir enfin se venger des heures de colle.

-On ne va pas aller à Poudlard, quand même

-Mais non, depuis que Rusard est à la retraite, lui et sa chatte en chaleur habitent à deux pâtés de maison d'ici…

- Miss Teigne, en chaleur ? Tu veux dire que cette chose a d'autres envies que de cafter auprès de son maître ?

- Ouais, elle s'est déjà fait engrosser par tous les matous du quartier ! Et même par quelques chiens à ce qu'il parait…

-Et Rusard ? Demanda Drago.

-Oh, lui, juste par Mamie Michelle la semaine dernière, ajouta Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

-Mais non, tu ne veux pas le prendre pour cible ?

-Hey, elles nous ont peut-être pris en otage, mais j'ai encore un minimum de respect pour ces statuettes ! Même Voldemort n'aurait pas mérité de finir écrasé sur ce concierge malodorant, s'emporta Harry en pensant aux auréoles de transpiration que le vieillard avait toujours en dessous de ses bras.

-Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la nausée !

-M'enfin, ce n'est pas pire que l'état des cheveux de ton parrain…

-Harry !

-C'est bon, je plaisante ! En attendant, on n'a aucun prétendant au poste de cible !

-Ce devrait pourtant être un honneur, bande d'immondes petits humains, vociféra alors un des griffons de porcelaine qui escaladait le pantalon de pyjama de Harry.

-On ne t'a pas sonné, le microbe ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu comptes atteindre l'Everest en grimpant à mon pantalon ? S'énerva Harry en empoignant la miniature par une des ailes.

-Non, je viens te crever un œil, vermine, rétorqua le griffon en se débattant vainement pour s'extraire de l'étreinte de son assaillant.

-Mais il est bête ?

-Non, Harry, je crois que, par définition, c'est une bête…

-Arrête avec ton humour débile, Drago. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce minus essaie d'escalader mon pantalon en le lacérant avec ses griffes alors qu'il a des ailes, l'andouille !

-Ah, ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas con, étonnant pour un humain, s'étonna l'alpiniste.

-Et l'humain, il sait même faire autre chose ! Drago, deux galions que je touche le panneau d'en face !

-Quoi ? Mais non, mais je ne vous permet pas, s'affola la statuette en sentant venir sa très prochaine mort.

Harry mit donc ses menaces à exécution. Il ouvrit une fenêtre du salon, tournoya sur lui-même et propulsa le griffon aussi fort que ses bras le lui permettaient. La statuette vint heurter ledit panneau en plein centre et vola en éclat sans avoir eu le temps de pousser un dernier hurlement. Dans le salon, Drago jura et tendit deux galions à un Harry tout sourire. Dans un coin de la pièce, la totalité de la collection de griffons s'était rassemblée et priait pour leur défunt.

-Harry, quitte ou double que j'en casse au moins sept si je saute dans le tas, murmura Drago en indiquant le rassemblement de porcelaine chinoise.

-Pari tenu !

Avec un air assuré, Drago prit de l'élan et courut jusque dans le coin où les griffons s'étaient réunis. Malheureusement pour Drago, les statuettes l'avaient vu venir et s'enfuirent alors qu'il n'avait pas encore décollé. Le jeune blond prit peur en les voyant s'en aller, se déconcentra et s'emmêla les pieds dans les lacets de ses chaussures. Ils trébucha donc et fonça tête première dans le mur. A son grand malheur, ce fut sa tête qui morfla et il s'écroula, inconscient.

Harry explosa de rire en voyant Drago s'effondrer tel une fragile tour en carte de bataille explosive. Des larmes de rire roulèrent le long de ses joues et il dut se tenir le ventre pour ne pas tomber. Mais Harry perdit bien vite son sourire en voyant que sa Némésis ne se relevait pas et qu'un mince filait de sang se répandait sur la moquette. Si Harry n'intervenait pas rapidement, le tapis resterait taché à vie !

Harry se précipita et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Drago. Il s'empara d'un essuie qui traînait sur la table basse, le mit sur la blessure au front de Drago pour stopper le parcours du sang. Il s'assura que Drago respirait encore et le souleva doucement dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le divan. La partie des griffons qui n'avait pas péri sous la chute du corps de Drago, armée de cure-dents, tenta une dernière attaque mais Harry les rembarra d'un coup de pied. En sentant les mains de Harry qui glissaient dans ses cheveux lui transmettre sa chaleur, Drago reprit connaissance. Il papillonna des paupières durant quelques secondes et fit un sourire timide au visage penché au dessus de lui.

- Bonjour beau blond !

-B'jour 'Ry, grogna-t-il.

-Tu me dois quatre galions !

-C'est pas du jeu…

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais, tu peux toujours te faire payer en nature, ajouta Harry avec un sourire en coin.

-Ca sera avec plaisir, mais laisse-moi le temps de recouvrer mes esprits. J'ai un mal de crâne horrible, se plaignit Drago en se redressant.

-Un bisou magique, Mr Malfoy ?

-Avec plaisir, Mr Potter. Au fait, tu as un griffon qui t'enfonce un cure-dent dans l'oreille…

-Encore ? Tout à l'heure, c'était dans le c…

-Hum !

-Dans la cravate, bien sûr !

_/ Vous en avez pas marre de blablater ? Nous on veut du sexe /_

• _Ouais, à poil, les couillons ! •_

-Vous, on ne vous a pas sonnés, pesta Harry à sa conscience.

-Ouais, on doit d'abord s'assurer que plus aucun griffon ne s'infiltrera dans nos boxers, ajouta Drago.

• _J'ai une merveilleuse idée pour faire fuir vos petites bébêtes •_

-Je crains le pire…

• ♪ _We want we want du sexe, du sexe. Everybody want to fuck you, fuck you...•_

-Pitiiiié...

• ♪ _Faire valser le boxer en arrière pour nous montrer de quoi elle a l'air...•_

-C'est horrible, se lamenta Harry en se tenant la tête tandis que Drago rigolait sous cape.

-N'empêche que ça marche ! Regarde, les statuettes se suicident pour avoir à éviter ça !

En effet, alors que Bécassine chantait à pleine voix, les griffons escaladaient les meubles pour s'en jeter du haut. Des bruits de porcelaine cassée emplissaient la salle et couvraient les plaintes de Harry. Cela s'appelait « chanter à tue-griffon » et non à tue-tête ! Lorsque Bécassine eut fini de passer en revue son répertoire, Harry s'était arraché la moitié de ses cheveux et Drago était mort de rire, ayant lui le luxe de ne pas entendre les paroles de Bécassine.

_/ Voila, maintenant, vous n'avez plus d'excuses ! On veut le sexe /_

• _Exactement ! Comme les jambes mal rasées de la vieille McGo… à poil ! •_

-Euh, Drago… Tu sais, on n'est pas obligés de les écouter. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, on peut…

-Moi euh… Enfin, si tu n'es pas prêt, on peut…

•_Non, vous ne pouvez rien du tout ! A poil, on a dit ! Vous avez assez attendu comme cela ! •_

_/ Oui, notre patience a des limites… /_

Mais Harry, imperturbable et rouge de honte, continua de marmonner :

-C'est pour toi que je dis ça

-Je crois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'on…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, Harry s'était décidé à prendre les devants et n'avait pas attendu que Drago ait cessé de parler pour le plaquer sur le divan et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. D'une main maladroite, Harry déboutonna le jeans de Drago et celui-ci le fit glisser à ses pieds. Le jean noir de Drago vint atterrir sur la moquette, unique témoin de leurs ébats. Le pantalon de pyjama en molleton de Harry subit bien vite le même sort et c'est tous deux en boxer qu'ils continuèrent l'exploration du corps de l'autre.

Une valse de tendresse s'en suivit alors. Les mains s'entrecroisaient, touchaient et caressaient tout ce qui osait se dresser sur le passage. Des frissons parcouraient leur corps, trahissant l'excitation qui les gagnait. Peau nue sur peau nue, ce contact diablement électrisant les plongeait dans un bien-être absolu et les lèvres semblaient vouloir se combiner à force de s'embrasser. Quelques fois, une main aventureuse osait se frayer un chemin dans le boxer de l'autre et quelques mots d'amour flottaient dans l'air. Mais cet instant de plénitude fut bien vite troublé par la sonnerie retentissante de la porte d'entrée.

-Laisse Drago…

-Je ne comptais pas y aller, fit Drago avant de repartir à la conquête des lèvres de Harry.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit une seconde fois alors que Harry s'était mis dans la tête d'embrasser chaque parcelle du corps de Drago avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Puis, pour la troisième fois de suite, le tintement de la sonnerie se répercuta dans la pièce, bientôt suivi d'un quatrième, jusqu'à ce que Drago daigne enfin se séparer de Harry et aille voir qui osait les interrompre dans un pareil moment.

-Qui c'est Drago ?

-C'est… c'est des mamies qui reluquent mon cul !

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_Gagnant du concours précédent: Les participations du chapitre dernier n'étant pas très très originales, j'ai décidé d'élir Flyingdream07 pour ses trois reviews et sa participation au concours! Bravo à elle et merci pour ses reviews qui m'ont motivée à poster aujourd'hui :D  
_

_Concours de ce chapitre: Un concours un peu différent ce chapitre. **Sera élu gagnant le revieweur postant la revie la plus originale. **Cela peut aller de vos hypothèses concernant la suite de cette fic à une discussion entre consciences timbrées... A vous d'inover et que le plus marrant l'emporte!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Tout à la merveilleuse **Jk Rowling**, rien à moi. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire, à part vos reviews, bien entendu._

_Remerciements : Merci à **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive (et rapide, il faut l'avouer). S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre ! lol_

_Résumé : Lorsque Drago se fait mettre à la porte par Hermione, le jeune homme n'a plus d'autre choix que d'aller s'adresser à son pire ennemi pour l'héberger quelques nuits, le temps qu'Hermione accepte de le reprendre. Ce que le jeune homme ignore c'est que la situation va s'éterniser et lorsque sa conscience s'en mêle, une chose est sûre, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Voudra-t-il vraiment quitter ce canapé et son propriétaire ?_

_Avertissement : Ceci est un **Slash** Drago/Harry donc, homophobes, s'absternir. Ce chapitre est un **Lemon**, donc classé **M**. Homophobes et mineurs, veuillez passer votre chemin..._

* * *

Ce soir, Mamie Michelle s'était rendue à son club de Bridge, comme chaque semaine depuis que son mari était mort. En effet, Mamie Michelle avait fait grimper celui-ci aux rideaux lors de la nuit torride de leur anniversaire de mariage. Le malheureux mari, qui n'avait plus la robustesse de ses vingt ans, avait lâché prise et s'était fracassé le crâne par terre. Depuis, Mamie Michelle faisait tous les clubs et les bals dansants de la région à la recherche d'un remplaçant. Elle avait bien profité d'Argus la semaine dernière mais le concierge à la retraite lui avait proposé de lui montrer sa chatte et Mamie Michelle, qui ne l'avait pas pris au sens propre, avait fui en courant.

Arrivée au club de Bridge, Mamie Michelle avait raconté à ses amies ses aventures avec le jeune blondinet au boxer moulant. Toutes les vieilles dames avaient salivé à la description du boxer en question, s'étaient tournées pour jeter un coup d'œil à leur mari qui, même avec des loupes sur le nez, n'arrivaient pas à aligner deux lettres sur leur plateau de Scrabble et s'étaient dit qu'elles n'hésiteraient pas à divorcer si le jeune homme de leur fantasme acceptaient d'elles. Après tout, mêmes vieilles, elles avaient encore des atouts… suffisait juste de bien chercher !

D'un commun accord, les vieilles dames avaient décidé d'aller rendre visite au jeune homme blond pour tenter leur chance. Leurs maris ne s'en rendraient jamais compte avec une vue pareille ! Mais, par soucis de précaution, elles leur avaient pris les loupes qui leur servaient de lunettes et avaient réglé leur appareil auditif sur zéro. C'est donc avec espoir qu'elles sonnèrent à toutes les portes des maisons de la rue où Mamie Michelle avait rencontré le bel homme. S'il existait, les mamies allaient le trouver, foi de vieilles dames à moustache !

A la dernière maison de la rue, après avoir démoli la sonnette de toutes les demeures, les mamies avaient pratiquement perdu tout espoir de trouver le beau jeune homme. Par déception, Mamie Gertrude s'excita sur la sonnette dont le bouton finit par rester enfoncé. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, après que la dernière sonnerie ait retentit, les mamies virent avec soulagement l'esquisse d'un jeune homme se dessiner derrière la porte vitrée. Une fois cette porte ouverte, il ne fit plus aucun doute qu'elles avaient trouvé l'objet de leurs désirs. En effet, un blondinet en boxer, cela ne courait pas les rues ! Quoique... Drago ne courait pas lorsqu'il a rencontré Mamie Michelle, il marchait !

-Harry, c'est des mamies qui me reluquent le cul, s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Mr Malfoy, je présume ? Demanda alors soudain la sonnette de leur porte d'entrée dont le bouton était toujours enfoncé.

-Hein ? Oh, voilà que la sonnette se met aussi à parler, morigéna Drago.

-Je ne suis pas une simple sonnette, je suis la présidente du syndicat des…

-Oui, oui, je connais la formule ! Mais voyez-vous, les lecteurs de cette histoire commencent à en avoir marre des rébellions en tous genres. Alors, madame la sonnette, vous la fermez et vous me laissez continuez cette histoire !

-Mais ces dames m'ont maltraitée !

-Et elles ont eu bien raison. Allez, taisez-vous, maintenant. L'auteur n'a pas choisi de vous inclure dans le scénario, ne soyez pas mauvais joueur, laissez-nous continuer, s'énerva Drago devant l'œil médusé des vieilles dames.

-Il parle à sa conscience, précisa Mamie Michelle comme si cela était la chose la plus normale du monde.

-Non, à la sonnette, répondit Drago sur le ton de la conversation.

Cette affirmation qui aurait dû faire très sérieusement douter de la santé mentale de Drago les conforta au contraire dans leur opinion. Ce jeune homme était parfait ! Très soucieux des objets qui l'entourent, très beau et surtout… exhibitionniste ! C'est avec des yeux de morue mal lunée que les vieilles dames se mirent à baver devant le corps à la peau laiteuse de Drago. A cet instant, un autre jeune homme, tout aussi beau et en boxer lui aussi apparut alors derrière le blondinet.

-Drago, que ces dames désirent-elles ?

-Que vous enleviez ce boxer, répondit rêveusement Mamie Gertrude sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

-Pardon ?

-Euh, enfin… rien, mon petit. Je disais « Que vous nous payiez un verre ».

-Oh, euh,… bien sûr, entrez, fit Drago avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Harry : Elles ne manquent pas de culot ! Se faire inviter chez nous comme cela ! Alzheimer, tu peux en être sûr…

-Drago, tu oublies que ce n'est pas chez nous, c'est chez _moi_ ! Faites comme chez vous mesdames, marmonna Harry en regardant sceptiquement ses hôtes.

-Oh, non, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger, s'excusa une des vieilles dames.

-Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir sonné à notre porte ? Interrogea Drago

-Moi je voulais bien un petit scotch…

-Gisèle !

-Excusez-nous messieurs, nous avions simplement perdu euuh… Enfin, nous pensions que nous trouverions chez vous euuh…

-Oui ? Qu'avez-vous perdu ?

-Euh, mon chat, s'exclama Mamie Michelle.

• ♪ _C'est la Mamie Michelle qui a perdu son chat…•_

-La ferme ! s'écria Harry

-Encore la sonnette ? Demanda aimablement une des femmes.

-Non, ma conscience !

-Tu es certaine qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux ? Marmonna soudain la moins vieille des femmes.

-Peu importe, tant qu'ils sont à moitié nus !

-Désolé de vous interrompre mais nous n'avons pas vu de chat dans le coin, s'excusa Harry, pressé de renvoyer les mamies et reprendre où il en était arrivé avec Drago.

-De chat ? Quel chat ? Demanda Mamie Michelle avant de comprendre. Ah…. Oui…. Le chat ! Enfin, je voulais dire… _Richard_, mon mari !

-Nous avons encore moins vu votre mari.

-On m'a appelé s'étonna alors une des vieilles dames qui était restée muette jusqu'à présent.

-Mais non, Ma-rie ! On par-lait de mon MA-RI, pas de toi, articula Mamie Gisèle dans l'oreille de son amie. Rè-gle ton a-ppa-reil au-di-tif !

-Oui, c'est bon, je ne suis pas sourde, Gisèle !

• ♪ _Oh Marie, si t'entendais… •_

_/ Les petites vieilles de nos jours… /_

• _Ce n'est plus ce que c'était ! •_

_/ De moins en moins séniles /_

• _Mais perverses ! •_

_/ Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, j'aime les mamies /_

• _Et nos mamies aiment Drago et Harry •_

_/ Qui eux s'aiment en retour /_

• _C'est pire que les Feux de l'Amour ! •_

_/ T'as sorti le pop corn pour assister à la série du Dimanche/_

• _Si seulement c'était celle du câble après minuit •_

_/ T'en fais pas, avec des mamies en chaleur, ça va vite tourner en partouze ! Regarde, Mamie Michelle commence déjà à sortir les fesses et déboutonner son chemisier /_

• _Pitié, faites qu'elle ait fait un lifting des nichons •_

_/ Et un ravalement de façade ne serait pas non plus de refus /_

• _Non mais tu t'es vue ? •_

_/ Tais-toi et regarde /_

D'un œil inquiet, Drago et Harry regardèrent les mamies s'approcher d'eux. L'une d'elle remit une couche débordante de rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche plissée par le temps. Une seconde redescendit son châle sur ses épaules pour mettre sa poitrine en valeur tandis qu'une dernière enleva le premier bouton de son chemiser à dentelle. Toutes les vieilles femmes pénétrèrent dans le salon de chez Harry et l'une d'elle s'exclama :

-Oh, que c'est joli chez vous !

• _C'est vrai que comparé à son vieux chignon… •_

- On dit que pour connaître un homme, il suffit de voir son intérieur ! Le dicton semble être exact, vous aussi êtes très jolis, jeune hommes, fit Mamie Michelle en tentant une approche.

- Mais nous sommes casés, indiqua Harry avec un air gêné.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, vos compagnes, sans doutes très charmantes, ne seront jamais au courant….

- Mais mon compagnon, si, rectifia Harry derechef en insistant bien sur le mot « compagnon ».

-Compagnon ?

-Oui, compagnon, insista Drago avant de plaquer Harry contre le mur et lui rouler un patin bien baveux.

Les mamies semblèrent un instant scandalisées. La plupart d'entre elles portèrent d'effroi une main à leur bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Les jeunes de nos jours ont des coutumes bien bizarres ! Jamais elles n'auraient osé une telle chose dans leur jeune temps ! Vraiment plus aucune éducation, ces jeunes ! Mamie se dit qu'il lui semblait bien que les deux jeunes hommes fantasmatiques étaient trop bien que pour être parfaits. Mais, à leur plus grande stupéfaction, Mamie Gisèle s'écria alors :

-Ce n'est pas grave, on peut faire cela à trois si vous voulez !

-Drago, il te reste des griffons ? Je nous ai trouvé une nouvelle cible, marmonna Harry avec un air sadique.

-Dehors, ordonna Drago qui avait perdu tout son sourire.

-Mais, qu'allons-nous devenir sans vous ? S'écria Mamie Gisèle.

-Faites cela entre femmes, je suis sûr que cela doit être très excitant !

-On n'a pas pensé à cette idée, les filles…

-Et je suis certain que vos maris seront ravis de vous regarder faire ! Maintenant, dehors, conclut Drago en indiquant la porte.

Harry, légèrement agacé par l'insistance des hôtes les pressa de sortir et les remballa quelque peu violemment lorsqu'elles refusèrent de partir. Harry songeait sérieusement à leur hurler dessus lorsque Drago prit les choses en main. Il se mit à crier « Regardez, il y a Tom Cruise en bikini à pois rouges dans la rue » et les vieilles dames hystériques ne mirent pas deux secondes pour aller réclamer leur autographe sur le trottoir. Lorsqu'elles comprirent le stratagème de Drago et que jamais Tom Cruise n'était passé par là, il était déjà trop tard. En effet, Drago, dans l'embrasure de la porte, abaissa on boxer, leur montra ses fesses et leur claqua la porte au nez.

• _C'est la pleine Lune aujourd'hui ? •_

_/ Faut croire ! N'empêche qu'il est blanc comme… comme un cul /_

• _Mais pas mal foutu, faut se l'avouer •_

_/ On a eu pire comme cas /_

• _Si tu prononce le mot Hagrid, je te tue •_

_/ Madame Maxime /_

• _Ha, pitiiié. Otes-moi ce souvenir de la tête ! Ils resteront pour toujours mes pires clients ! •_

_/ Lui au moins il n'avait pas les fesses blanches comme une tartine de Kiri /_

• _Mais c'est parce qu'elles étaient couvertes de poils ! •_

_/ Change de sujet, par pitié /_

• _Ok, si tu insistes ! Remarque tout de même que notre cher Survivant remporte la palme de la tête la plus médusée de tous nos clients, chère Bertha •_

En effet, Harry vit avec stupéfaction Drago abaisser son boxer devant la mine estomaquée des vieilles dames. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rincer l'œil bien longtemps car à peine eut-il compris ce qui se passait que Drago avait déjà recouvert son intimité et claqué la porte. Le jeune homme blond lança alors un regard hilare à son amant et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

-Drago !

-Désolé 'Ry, mais c'était trop tentant, pouffa Drago.

-Désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Et moi, tu crois que je ne le suis pas ? S'écria soudainement Harry

-T'énerves pas Harry….

- Il suffit que quelques vieilles bonnes femmes viennent frapper à la porte pour que tu leur montres ton cul alors que pendant une demi-heure, j'ai attendu en vain le simple fait que tu retires ce boxer ? C'est avec elles ou moi que tu es censé sortir ? Psalmodia Harry.

-Désolé, j'ignorais que tu étais à ce point obsédé, Potter, riposta Drago en renfilant son jeans.

-Potter, c'est plus Harry ? Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Je pense qu'on a fait une énorme boulette. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, on n'arrivera jamais à s'entendre !

-Exactement !

-Hein ? Mais non, merde, Drago. Tu étais censé te jeter à mes genoux pour essayer de sauver notre couple ! C'est ce que font les gens normaux lorsqu'ils ont des querelles. L'un essaie de se faire mousser et l'autre lui dit ce qu'il espère entendre, expliqua Harry, exaspéré par le manque de tact de son ex-futur-ex-amant.

-Donc tu n'étais pas sérieux ?

-Quoi ? Alors tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de pas sérieux ? Très bien, j'ai compris, c'est fini !

-Ah, c'est encore un test ? Euh, très bien alors euh… Si, bien entendu que je sais que tu es très sérieux, tenta Drago en appliquant les conseils de son amant sur un air peu convainquant.

-Pas mal, pour un début, mais c'est toujours mieux quand on pense vraiment ce que l'on dit, ronchonna Harry.

-Alors il suffit juste que je te demande de laisser une chance à notre histoire ? Je peux te supplier à genoux si tu veux mais cela ne rendrait plus mes paroles crédibles. Alors, tu veux bien ?

-Tu retireras très vite ton boxer ? Demanda piteusement Harry.

-Plus vite que mon ombre

-Prouve-le, dit Harry en un murmure avant d'embrasser Drago à pleine bouche.

Drago ne se fit pas prier. Il enleva son boxer aussi rapidement que son excitation le lui permettait et l'envoya valser sur le haut de la commode à côté du divan. Harry le plaqua passionnément contre le mur en le couvrant de baisers humides. Drago écarta lentement les cuisses pour laisser s'approcher son amant le plus près possible de lui et finit par nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry. Avec une étincelle vicieuse dans le regard, il glissa deux orteils dans le sous vêtement qui cachait encore la virilité du Survivant et abaissa à l'aide de ses pieds l'encombrant boxer.

Totalement nus et frémissants d'envie, Harry et Drago se couvrirent de bons gros baisers bien baveux, comme s'ils voulaient que l'autre soit entièrement recouvert de salive**(1)**. Harry détourna un instant son regard de l'objet de ses désirs pour penser à l'endroit où ils seraient le mieux. Il prit Drago dans ses bras comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile au monde et le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Le canapé n'était pas très confortable et Drago méritait mieux que cela. Une fois étendus sur les couvertures moelleuses du lit de Harry, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir retenir leur amour.

Drago s'attela ensuite à picorer le torse de Harry de brefs baisers en descendant petit à petit** (2)**. Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Harry lorsque son amant mordilla tendrement l'un de ses mamelons tendu par le plaisir. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts dans les cheveux fins de Drago et les ébouriffa en exerçant une pression pour le forcer à continuer. Lorsque Drago, qui avait déjà parcouru la moitié du torse, glissa sa le bout de sa langue dans le nombril de Harry, celui-ci pria mentalement pour que cet instant dure éternellement. Dans l'esprit des deux jeunes gens, leurs consciences s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Drago continua son interminable descente, parsemant de baisers chaque particule de peau. Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre possession du corps de Harry. Mais il savait très bien que plus ils attendraient, plus leur plaisir serait grand. Lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme blond effleurèrent le membre gonflé de Harry, celui-ci se cambra par réflexe et poussa un petit gémissement. Drago entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa pénétrer le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche. Il exerça ensuite un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit fondre de plaisir le jeune homme étendu sur le lit. Celui-ci ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cet instant et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer une plainte de plaisir.

Lorsque Drago sentit que le moment était venu, il cessa de lécher langoureusement le membre de Harry sous les soupirs de frustration de celui-ci, qu'il interrompit en frôlant de ses lèvres sa bouche. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans une valse incessante. Harry mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son amant et plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles de ceux de Drago. Leurs lèvres étaient si fermement unies qu'elles semblaient ne faire plus qu'une, et leurs mains glissèrent dans celles de l'autre pour les tenir fermement.

-Maintenant, Drago, marmonna Harry entre deux tendres baisers.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Drago en un soupir.

-Maintenant !

Drago s'exécuta et, après que Harry se soit retourné, il pénétra à l'intérieur de son corps. Lentement d'abord, avec une infinie précaution pour ne pas le blesser puis il accentua la pression une fois que la tension du corps de Harry et la cambrure de son dos se dissipèrent quelques peu. Le Survivant, qui avait retenu une plainte de douleur à l'intrusion dans son intimité, se fit bien vite à cette sensation nouvelle et intima à Drago de continuer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et accéléra son va-et-vient.

Leurs mains enlacées, leurs corps parfaitement synchronisés dans la valse de leur amour et la sueur collant leurs cheveux sur le front, Drago et Harry étaient transportés dans un autre monde. L'entièreté de leur corps était tendue par le plaisir et la sensation de joie mêlée de douleur que ressentait Harry était tout bonnement merveilleuse. Drago tentait de s'enfoncer le plus profondément possible à l'intérieur de Harry comme s'il ne voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec son amant. Harry, la respiration haletante, souleva un bras pour caresser amoureusement la peau humide de sa Némésis. La main de Harry parcourut la longueur du corps de Drago qui frissonnait et pénétrait avidement l'intimité de l'auteur des caresses.

Drago et Harry semblaient parfaitement emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, comme s'ils avaient été conçus pour cette harmonie divine. Au bout d'un certain temps, à bout de souffle et n'en tenant plus, les deux hommes se libérèrent dans un râle commun. Leurs respirations se firent plus régulières mais la sensation de béatitude qu'ils ressentaient ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Le bonheur total les accompagna tandis que leur adrénaline retombait. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre avec une expression de quiétude sur le visage, les deux amants s'endormirent, bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

• _Bertha, je crois que notre mission s'arrête là •_

_/ Dommage, je les aimait bien, moi, ces clients /_

• _Tu le sais bien, c'est marqué dans le contrat. Une fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour, on doit laisser les clients construire seuls leur histoire ! •_

_/ Oui, je sais… Mais on a connu pire alors j'en profite. Quels sont nos prochains clients /_

• _Attends deux secondes ! Je dois regarder sur la liste que Cupidon nous a envoyée. Ah, voilà, j'y suis : Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie à Hollywood •_

_/ Mais non, ça, c'était la mission d'avant /_

• _Ah, oui, je me suis trompée de ligne. Nos heureux élus son donc… Argus Rusard et Severus Rogue à Londres •_

_/ Ah non, pas encore des homos /_

• _On n'a pas le choix ! On leur fait quel scénario ? Moi chanteuse et toi nunuche ? •_

_/ Je peux pas faire la camioneuse pour une fois/_

• _Comme tu veux, ma Bertha ! •_

_/ Allez, adieu Drago et Harry. On en arriverait même à vous regretter /_

**_FIN_**

• _Bertha ! Elle était nulle ta phrase de conclusion, on la refait ! •_

_/ Oh, 'Sine, on est vraiment obligés de suivre ce qui est marqué dans le règlement /_

•_ Si tu tiens à ton boulot d'âme soeur, oui ! •_

_/ Très bien… ♪ Les âmes sœurs s'envolent vers d'autres amoureux… /_

_**FIN  
**_

* * *

_**1)** et **(2)** Merci à Ano, ma super relectrice pour ces expressions douteuses. Mwahaha même si je sais qu'elle les avait mises pour rire, j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de les laisser!_

_ **Gagnant du concours précédent: **Sont élues gagnantes à égalité Alianorah et Raspoutine pour leur participation sur le site TWWO. Bravo à elles!  
_

_**Concours de cette semaine: **D'après vous, quel couple ferait une cible idéale pour nos deux consciences? A vos claviers, et que le couple le plus délirant l'emporte!__  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

_ Disclaimer : Tout à la merveilleuse **Jk Rowling** , rien à moi. Je ne gagne rien pour écrire, à part vos reviews, bien entendu. _

_Remerciements : Merci à b **Ano** pour sa relecture attentive (et rapide, il faut l'avouer). S'il y a des fautes, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre ! _

_ Résumé : Lorsque Drago se fait mettre à la porte par Hermione, le jeune homme n'a plus d'autre choix que d'aller s'adresser à son pire ennemi pour l'héberger quelques nuits, le temps qu'Hermione accepte de le reprendre. Ce que le jeune homme ignore c'est que la situation va s'éterniser et lorsque sa conscience s'en mêle, une chose est sûre, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Voudra-t-il vraiment quitter ce canapé et son propriétaire ? _

_ Avertissement : Ceci est un **Slash** Drago/Harry donc, homophobes, s'absternir. Je met **PG-12** pour risques de **Lemon** ._

_Gagnant du concours précédent: Bravo à **quatre8ss **pour avoir remporté le concours de couples débiles (et impossible à imaginer, il faut l'avouer) Bref, bien le bravo à toi!  
_

* * *

_/ Non, non non et non ! La pièce truquée de Bécassine aurait pu atterrir sur face, pour une fois ! Pourquoi suis-je tombée sur Rusard ? Mais non, me voilà dans un appartement miteux empestant l'urine, en train de fixer un vieillard qui danse avec sa chatte. Hey, je parle de Miss Teigne, bande de pervers ! Bref, je pensais avoir tout enduré avec Hagrid et Mme Maxime, et bien non ! Me voilà sensée caser Rusard avec Snape. C'est trop injuste /_

Argus Rusard claudiquait au milieu du salon, sur l'air d'une chanson de bal musette, tout en tenant fermement son matou, matou qui soit disant passant était au bord de l'apoplexie. Lorsque arriva la fin de la chanson, il salua son public imaginaire et relâcha Miss Teigne qui tituba quelques instants avant de détaler, au cas où la chanson recommencerait.

_/ Bonjour, je suis ta conscience, vieux rabougri ! Une conscience survient le plus souvent après un évènement très perturbant, la mort de Brandon lors de l'épisode précédent des Feux de l'Amour, en l'occurrence. Une fois ma mission réussie, je repartirai de cette maison puante. En attendent, grouille-toi de tomber amoureux pour qu'on en finisse rapidement. Merci, au revoir / _

- Hein ? Qui a parlé ? C'est toi ma mignonnette ? Demanda Rusard à son chat qui te planquait sous l'horloge Louis XIV qui prenait la poussière dans son salon.

_/ Ah non, non, non et non ! Je ne répéterai pas ! Cette mission doit être vite expédiée et Cupidon n'a jamais mentionné dans son contrat que nous devions entretenir de bons rapports avec nos clients ! En plus il a une haleine de mammouth lépreux et éviter de le faire parler est pour moi une question de survie. L'apnée est très mauvaise pour les consciences ! Il doit certainement se brosser les dents tous les jours avec la nourriture de son chat ou avec du jus de camembert pour obtenir un résultat pareil ! Bah, au moins il a la magico-télévision. Avec un peu de chance, il regarde la Star Ac' et je vais pouvoir mettre mon répertoire à jour. J'espère juste que Bécassine déguste elle aussi avec son client. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit toujours les même qui trinquent /_

**oOo**

Le professeur Snape, alias Snapie pour les intimes, remuait lentement le contenu d'un chaudron qui bouillait à gros bouillons. Les effluves de la potion, aussi malodorantes que les aisselles de son préparateur, s'envolaient en spirales multicolores et venaient se condenser sur le bonnet de douche qui recouvrait la chevelure du pauvre Snapie. Las d'être sans cesse insulté de graisseux, le professeur de potions avait trouvé la solution miracle pour épargner à ses cheveux l'épreuve du surplus de sébum en enfilant un magnifique couvre-chef à fleurs rouges lorsqu'il était à l'abri des regards de ses élèves.

Snapie cessa de remuer le chaudron, se dirigea vers une armoire couverte de toiles d'araignées, celle-là même où il avait maintes fois rêvé d'y enfermer ses élèves les plus nuls et scruta le contenu de celle-ci. Une multitude de bocaux remplis de substances inconnues s'alignaient et discutaient dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Le sujet le plus à la mode chez les bocaux étaient actuellement de savoir lequel du bonnet fleuri ou du rayé saillait le mieux à Snapie. Ne voulant nullement que le principal concerné prenne ainsi la grosse tête en se sachant si populaire, les fioles de verre se turent lorsque le grand nez de ce dernier pointa devant eux pour y trouver un ingrédient.

Snapie demanda d'un air hautain que le bocal qui contenait de la bave de crapaud diluée à 40 se manifeste. Mais les récipients étaient anciens et la sénilité les avait fait oublier la nature de leur contenu. C'est donc un Rogue passablement énervé qui entreprit de goûter chacune des substances présentes dans l'armoire. Une fois que ses papilles reconnurent le goût âcre et la texture gluante de la bave, Snapie s'empara de la fiole, ferma l'armoire et les potins purent reprendre de plus belles à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

• ♪ _Ma bave de crapaud préférée, viens mes braves cheveux graisser…•_

- Nom d'une morue à petite poitrine, qui a chanté ?

• _Bah, moi ! •_

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-C'est à moi que vous vous adressez, le grand pif ? Demanda lentement le bocal que Rogue avait sorti de l'armoire.

-Non, j'ai entendu une voix de femme qui chantait affreusement faux…

• _Je ne chante pas faux, ce sont tes oreilles qui entendent mal ! •_

-C'est peut-être l'urine de porc, proposa la fiole.

-L'urine de porc ? Questionna Snapie.

-Oui, le bocal que vous avec goûté juste avant moi. L'urine de porc, quoi ! Il joue aux travestis en ce moment, ça expliquerait la voix de femme…

Snapie sentit soudain son estomac se révulser. Quand des relents de ragoût d'agneau de ce midi remontèrent dans son œsophage, Snapie courut de long en large dans la salle de classe à la recherche d'une bassine quelconque avec laquelle il pourrait limiter les dégâts. Le seul récipient qui lui passa sous la main fut son chaudron encore bouillonnant dans lequel il vomit copieusement.

La réaction chimique entre la potion et les relents de repas se produisit immédiatement et une vague de magie souffla à la figure de Snapie. Quand celui-ci, chamboulé, reprit ses esprit, s'éloigna du chaudron concomitant et aperçut son reflet dans la vitrine d'une armoire, il ne put que se rendre compte que ses cheveux, cils et sourcils avaient pris une horrible teinte turquoise, comme toutes les autres zones poilues de son anatomie, comme le confirma un coup d'œil rapide dans son slip kangourou. Pis encore, une crête de coq rouge sang lui déformait le crâne et son nez déjà proéminent d'avance, s'était métamorphosé en bec de toucan des îles !

• _Bien joué, t'es vachement plus sexy comme ça, Roguinouchet. Par contre, le slip kangourou couvert de taches de freinage est encore à revoir… •_

- Ah, malédiction, je deviens fou, s'écria Snapie en cachant son bec de toucan dans ses mains.

• _A vrai dire, tu as toujours été un peu con…•_

-Zeeeeeeen, Severus. Tout ceci est un mauvais cauchemar comme tu en fais des tonnes, marmonna-t-il. Mais, Severus. C'est impossible, tu n'as jamais fait qu'un seul cauchemar dans toute ta vie : celui où Drago, ton neveu préféré, couchait avec cet ignoble Potter, continua le professeur, toujours pour lui-même.

• _Tu confonds cauchemar et réalité, mon pauvre Snapie •_

- Hey, l'auteur a dit « Snapie, pour les intimes » On n'est pas encore intimes, à ce que je sache ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de réalité ?

• _Pour faire simple, Drago couche avec Harry. Je peux te faire un dessin si tu insistes mais je ne suis pas certaine que ton esprit puérile survive à une image aussi… nudiste •_

-Je nage réellement en plein délire…

• _Tu sais nager, toi ? •_

- Imbécile !

• _Bon, si tu ne me crois vraiment pas, regarde le journal de ce matin !•_

- Un peu mon neveu que je vais aller vérifier

• _Et cette expression ringarde, laisse-la tomber. •_

- Est-ce que je me permet des sarcasmes, moi ?

• _Non, mais je suis tellement parfaite que tu ne trouves rien à me redire, bien entendu !_

-La ferme !

D'un pas décidé, Bec-de-toucan alla chercher la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de lire ce matin tellement il était pressé d'en finir avec cette potion qui intensifiait ses performances sexuelles et resta figé devant la Une en première page du journal. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas mal vu. Son cauchemar était bien la réalité.

_Le couple qui crée l'émeute._

_Dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, Harry Potter dit « Le Survivant » et Drago Malfoy, sorcier au plus beau derrière élu par les lecteurs de notre quotidien, ont créé scandale dans les rues de Londres en clamant haut et fort leur homosexualité. Des Aurors ont été dépêchés sur place pour contenir une horde de grand-mères et de fanatiques venus hurler leur mécontentement. Une zone anti-transplanage a du être établie pour limiter l'afflux de protestataires. _

_D'autres part, au même moment, tous les griffons miniatures du pays se sont insurgés contre le massacre des leurs survenu dans la maison du scandale et sont venus prêtés mains fortes aux mamies. La sonnette de la maison du couple a, de plus, entamé une grève, bientôt imitée par la totalité des sonnettes de la rue qui ne cessent pas à présent de sonner toutes les trois secondes. Les Aurors ont bien vite été dépassés lorsque les grand-mères leur ont lancé leurs gaines et les griffons miniatures au visage._

_La situation est rentrée dans l'ordre aux premières lueurs du jour lorsque Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter furent évacués après avoir annoncé leurs fiançailles. Le bilan des altercations reste provisoire mais nous savons que deux grand-mères sont décédées des suites de leur crise cardiaque et le nombre de griffons anéantis n'a pas encore pu être comptabilisé. Les deux amants à l'origine du conflit se sont, eux, refusés à tout commentaire. _

Snapie se força à respirer lentement pour reprendre son calme. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il nageait en plein cauchemar ou alors il s'agissait d'une blague de très mauvais goût. Et puis, Potter avait toujours été sujet aux rumeurs les plus folles. L'année dernière, on l'avait soupçonné d'être une fille et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Snapie était certain, c'est que Potter serait un fille le jour où Rusard serait amoureux de lui !

• _Mais justement !•_

-Quoi ? Potter est une fille ?

• _Non, mais Rusard a un faible pour toi. Il trouve ton bonnet à fleur très sexy •_

-Menteur !

• ♪ _Ouh le menteur il est amoureux !•_

-Silence !

• _Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part…•_

-Allez-vous enfin vous décider à me dire qui vous êtes ?

• _Je suis ta conscience, Snapinouchet ! •_

-Degné ? Impossible !

• _Qui suis-je alors ? Mère Térésa ? •_

-Qui ?

• _Laisse tomber ! Si je te dis que je suis ta conscience, c'est que je suis ta conscience, bougre d'imbécile !•_

- Et moi je t'ai dit que c'était impossible ! Ma maman m'a toujours dit que je n'étais qu'un inconscient, avoua honteusement Snapie.

• _Et d'imbécile, elle ne t'en a jamais traité, non ? Bon, place au blabla habituel… Les consciences se manifestent après un choc important, le ratage de la potion augmentant les activités sexuelles, en l'occurrence. Je ne disparaîtrai qu'une fois ma mission terminée. Compris ? • _

-De quelle nature est cette mission ?

• _Tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité ?•_

-C'est si horrible que cela ?

•_J'ai le droit de te mentir ?•_

Snapie se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

• _Qui ne dit mot, consent. Dan ce cas, bien sûr que non cette mission n'est pas du tout horrible, je vais même être trèèès joyeux de m'en acquitter au plus vite. Elle ne me dégoûtera en aucun point ! •_

-Tu mens vraiment très très mal, répondit Snapie.

• _Merci, c'est gentil !•_

-Et ton, sens de l'humour est vraiment lamentable…

• _Moi au moins j'en ai un !•_

-Silence !

• _La routine, quoi…•_

Le professeur de potions, fulminant, courut chercher un livre sur les remèdes de potions ratées afin de reprendre son apparence naturelle. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes, quelques pattes de sauterelles et un bonne dose d'essence de Murlap pour ressembler enfin à quelque chose d'humain. Après avoir repris son visage normal et son calme, par la même occasion, Snapie enfila sa cape de voyage et se rendit chez son neveu pour mettre les choses au clair.

En effet, il avait eu beau se pincer jusqu'à être tellement couvert de bleu qu'un élève l'aurait pris pour un Schtroumpf en le croisant, s'être mis des claques pour se réveiller mais rien n'y avait fait. Le cauchemar de Snapie continuait. Il avait donc accepté que la réalité, certes, dépassait l'entendement, mais était surtout… la réalité ! Snapie se félicita mentalement pour cette découverte qui allait révolutionner le monde des philosophes anglais. Il était certain que s'il publiait cela, il remporterait le prix Goncourt haut la main mais se ravisa aussitôt. La célébrité lui faisait peur, voila tout.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Snapie, fulminant, évita les débris de griffons cassés qui jonchaient le trottoir et alla sonner à la porte de la maison de Harry où, il le savait, il pourrait trouver Drago. Mais, d'un air courroucé, la sonnette lui rétorqua alors : « En grève, signalez votre arrivée vous-même » Snapie s'indigna. Les carillons de nos jours !

D'un geste vif et décidé, le professeur de potion le plus détesté de toute l'histoire du monde s'empara de la poignée de porte et ouvrit à volée celle-ci. La sonnette allait bien voir s'il n'était pas capable de 'signaler son arrivée lui-même'. Mais le ricanement que poussa la gréviste au moment où Snapie pénétra dans la maison ne lui dit rien qui vaille et il avait bien raison de se méfier.

En effet, à peine le grincement du chambranle eut-il retentit que des bruits surexcités arrivèrent aux oreilles de Snapie. L'image de Harry et Drago en train de se relever, rouges de honte, en tentant de cacher au mieux leur nudité qui s'imposa à leur visiteur fit tomber celui-ci des nues, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Snapie bafouilla quelques mots ressemblant vaguement à 'Jecroisqueejevaisattendredehors' avant de sortir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Les joues empourprées de honte, le professeur Snape se baffa mentalement une fois que la porte fut close, pendant que Drago et Harry se dépêchaient de se revêtir à la hâte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir enfilé une tenue décente, Drago vint accueillir son parrain qui gelait sur place. Snapie entra donc en se confondant en excuses puis reprit son masque d'indifférence habituel lorsqu'il vit le célèbre Potter se diriger vers lui avec un plateau rempli de verres d'hydromel à la main.

- Puis-je vous servir un verre euuh… parrain ?

-Potter, ce n'est pas parce que vous couchez avec mon filleul que vous pouvez vous permettre de telles familiarités ! Ce sera Professeur pour vous !

-D'accord, parrain. Alors, un verre ?

-Potter, crétin congénital, vous savez très bien que je suis allergique à l'hydromel ! Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? Hurla Snapie en renversant le plateau que portait Harry sur la veste de celui-ci.

-Euh, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Harry en nettoyant sa veste d'un récurvite.

-Hors de ma vue !

-Alors, Sevie, commença Drago. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Drago, tu sais exactement ce qui m'amène !

-Si c'est à propos du string que tu m'as emprunté, ne t'en fais pas, tu peux le garder.

-Drago, bougre d'imbécile, fils de crétin à petite cervelle, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de coucher avec LUI ?

-Hey, LUI, il a un prénom ! Je m'appelle Harry au cas où vous l'auriez oub…

-Toi, la ferme, rétorqua aussitôt Severus Rogue.

-Je couche encore avec qui je veux, répondit Drago. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es fait rembarrer par McGo que ma vie sexuelle doit être aussi plate que la tienne !

-Hein ? Comment tu as su pour McGo ?

-Mais je n'en savais rien, Sevie. C'était juste une expression, se lamenta Drago devant la débilité de celui qui s'avérait être son parrain.

• _Oh la gaffe ! •_

-Ta gueule la petite voix, se plaignit le professeur de potion en s'adressant à lui-même.

-Oh, Harry, tu as entendu ? S'étonna Drago.

-Par Merlin, les consciences sont de retour ! Il me semblait bien que mes nuits étaient redevenues calmes !

• _Mes berceuses te manquent, avoue !•_

-Mais ouiiiii. C'est notre Bécassine nationale, s'exclama Harry.

•_La seule l'unique. N'empêche que vous étiez géniaux comme clients. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marrées, la Bertha et moi en vous emmerdant. Mais qui aime bien, châtie bien et fallait qu'on vous case ensemble, c'était notre job…• _

-Mais c'est vrai ça. Alors, ça veut dire que…

-Parrain va tomber amoureux, s'écria Harry en explosant de rire en imaginant l'homme au bras d'une femme. Je plains l'heureuse élue !

-Je voterais plutôt pour UN heureux élu…

-Ca, Drago, c'est un bon plan. Il ne pourrait plus rien nous dire !

-Hey, intervint Snapie. J'entends ce que vous dites !

-C'est pas vrai ? Je ne m'en serais pas douté, parrain !

-Arrêtez votre ironie, Potter et dites-moi comment vous avez fait pour en arriver à coucher ensemble.

-Hey, c'est intime, petit vicieux, dit Harry d'une voix coquine.

-Potter, vous êtes encore plus con que ce que je ne me serais imaginé.

-Tu veux vraiment un dessin, Sevie ? Demanda Drago. Si tu es sûr de ne pas finir traumatisé, je t'en fais un, si sa te chante !

-Si ça me… chante ? Demanda Snapie avant de s'écrier : Merde, c'est l'heure de la Star Ac' !

Sans que Harry et Drago y aient compris quelque chose, Snapie détala à toutes jambes comme s'il avait un scout à pétard lui pinçant les fesses. Il allait manquer le débriefing de la Star Academy. Cette idée intégra peu à peu l'esprit de Snapie. Cette chose horrible ne s'était encore jamais produite en six ans d'émission. Inspirer, expirer. Snapie devait se calmer. S'il arrivait à sortir de la zone anti-transplanage crée pour contenir l'afflux de mamies hier, et s'il courait très vite de Pré-au-lard à Poudlard, Snapie arriverait peut-être à voir au moins le générique de fin d'émission. C'était déjà cela !

Alors qu'il courait vers la fin du dôme anti-transplanage aussi vite que ses jambes arquées le lui permettaient, Snapie aperçut l'ombre d'un miracle se profiler à travers les fenêtres d'un immeuble non loin de là. Le sang de Snapie ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'empressa de sonner à la porte de la maison en question et tomba nez à nez avec son collègue de toujours, Argus Rusard.

-Severus, pourquoi venir troubler l'heure la plus importante de la semaine ?

-Pitié, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Laissez-moi regarder avec vous !

-Si cela peut faire votre bonheur, entrez donc mais essuyez vos chaussures. Ce n'est pas marqué 'concierge' au milieu du front, hein…

_/ Sine, je n'en reviens pas. Cette mission n'est pas si compliquée pour finir /_

• _On est doué ou on ne l'est pas ! •_

_/ Tu crois que cela mettra du temps avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble /_

• _Je ne les imaginait pas avoir un point en commun et pourtant, regarde-les scotchés à l'écran de magico-télévision, comme des gosses. Alors ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils soient accouplés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire •_

_/ Snapie va être ravi de devoir prendre Miss Teigne comme demoiselle d'honneur /_

• _Ce ne sera pas pire que d'imaginer Rusard en robe de mariée •_

_/ Tu crois qu'on pourra chanter à la messe de mariage /_

• _Drago m'a déjà formellement interdit d'intervenir au leur ! Euh, au fait, Bertha, c'et la fin de l'histoire…•_

_/ Déjà ? Mais il n'y aura plus un petit chapitre après /_

• _Non, notre mission est finie !•_

_/ Notre mission /_

• _Oui, celle de rendre les lecteurs amoureux de cette histoire ! •_

_/ Oh, dans ce cas…♪ Les âmes sœurs s'envolent vers d'autres amoureux /_

**_FIN_**

* * *


End file.
